Crush
by Dirtynikki
Summary: Peyton and Lucas go to the same college, Peyton has a crush on Lucas, but has never did anything about it.She has dreams about him, What will happen when he shows up at her door one night.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up people? My name is Nikki, this is the first Leyton fiction I have posted. . Anyways this is rated M because, I love to write Mature stuff, This is AU Leyton, this has nothing to do with the shows story lines.**

**Summary: Peyton and Lucas go to the same college, Peyton has a crush on Lucas, but has never did anything about it. What will happen when he shows up at her door one night.

* * *

Crush  
**

I was sitting there reading over my biology notes when I saw him enter the lounge. It's hard not to miss him. He's flat out gorgeous, 6'0", muscular, blonde hair, blue eyes and a great smile. Lucas Scott the dreamiest broody's guy I've ever seen. But I never pursued anything since I've only seen him date cheerleader types at that. I returned my attention to my biology.

As the amoebas and such started to clutter my mind, it wandered back to Lucas. God Damn that man is fine! I knew I wasn't going to be able to study with him around so I packed up my stuff and headed to my dorm room. I shoved my books into their respective spots on my small bookshelf and collapsed onto my bed. I thought a nice play session while he was on my brain would prove beneficial and I'd be able to study afterwards.

I lifted up the bottom hem of my skirt and slid my fingers underneath the elastic band of my panties to find my pussy was completely wet. If he only knew what he did to me. He'd probably laugh at me knowing he got me this wet with just walking into the same room. I let my fingers slowly dance around my clit, his vision fresh in my mind. I closed my eyes turning my fingers into his. I got to the point where I could almost feel his breath on my inner thighs when a light knock at my door brought me back to reality.

I quickly pulled my hand outta my panties, tried to regain my composure as I headed for the door. I was expecting one of my girlfriends wanting help with something, that's what ninety-nine percent of my knocks are about, but this time it was Lucas. I almost lost my balance as the wind from the door opening wafted his scent into my nose. Ahh damn he's a fox.

"Can I help you?" Almost as soon as those words came outta my mouth I wished I could take them back. I sounded like some snob being bothered by the lower class. And what the hell was he doing at my door? This was a joke. It had to be.

"Peyton Sawyer right?" His voice was like butter. So smooth and sexy I melted in the doorway as he said my name. Then I realized he had asked me if I was me. He must have known what I was doing though; I could smell myself over him.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Lucas Scott right?" I was trying to play it calm and cool and praying at the same time he couldn't smell my sweet pussy juice on my fingers.

"Would you like to come in?" Oh god I wished! I wanted to feel his hard cock pulsating inside my pussy. I wanted to feel him buried deep within my tight walls.

He winked as he walked past me and sat down on my bed. I felt my heart leap outta my chest when he patted on the bed for me to join him. I slowly eased myself onto the small twin bed and looked at him quizzically.

"So, Peyton, what have you been up to?" Oh my god! He knew! He'd only been in here for a matter of seconds and he knew I was fucking him in my mind! I stammered for a response but he cut that short with a deep kiss. I felt my pussy grow wet again as our tongues swirled within our mouths. My heart raced as I felt his hands move and rest on my hips.

"What was that for" I asked, totally shocked

"You know, Peyton, I've watched you for quite sometime and I've noticed a pattern."

"Whatcha mean?" I replied knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Every time I come into the lounge you leave. But yet I've heard through the grapevine that you… ummm… well that you think I'm hot."

"The grapevine huh, is your grapevine Brooke Davis" I knew it was Brooke, she had be trying to get me to go flirt with him for months.

"Yeah, she said you have dreams about me" he smirk

I couldn't believe it and I know my skin was bright red after that statement. He sensed my uneasiness and leaned in for another kiss. I couldn't believe the amount of lust that my body built up for that man. I think I surprised him by my eagerness.

I yanked up his t-shirt, tossed it aside and quickly made for his shorts. He returned the lustful desire and had my skirt hiked up to my hips, my shirt unbuttoned and was working to get my panties down my legs. Not a word was said as our naked bodies meshed together on my twin bed. Our skin contrasting against each other, his prefect tan body, by tiny tan body was becoming one.

His hard cock was already oozing with pre-cum as he worked it up and down my wet slit. I rocked my hips up and down desperately trying to force his cock into my aching pussy. He didn't have me wait long. He shoved his throbbing cock deep within my sweetness with ease. I was soaking wet and coated his cock completely.

I couldn't stifle my moans as he began to thrust his dick in and out of my thickly bushed pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing his cock deeper inside my gripping walls, until he filled me completely. Our bucking counterbalanced each other making his cock ram as far as it could reach then pulling it out completely and repeating.

I knew it wouldn't take me long at all to cum, especially since I played a bit before our encounter. I could feel my orgasm building deep within me and with every thrust from his rock hard cock I was brought closer and closer to cumming. His groaning grew more intense as my pussy closed tighter and tighter around his pulsating shaft.

An explosion went off throughout my body as I was wracked completely with my intense orgasm. My sweetness spasmed around his cock causing him to let loose with his own explosion and fill me to the brim with his hot gooey cum.

He collapsed onto my body and we both lay there gathering our breath for a moment. He kissed me deeply, our tongues dancing together as he rolled off to lie next to me. His skin against mine, our hearts racing and our breathing still somewhat ragged from our extreme lust. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, his arm wrapped around my waist, his head resting against my shoulder. I fell asleep a couple moments later with the biggest smile on my face.

The next moring I woke to empty bed, I sat up and, looked around my room, "Was that a dream, did I dream all that?" I laid back down compeletly disspointed. "But it couldn't been a dream, could it, it feel so good"

* * *

**So what do you think? should I continue? Please review,**

**Do you think it was real or a dream?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked down and, realized that I was completely naked. So he was here or did I get so turn on that I strip now, to fuck myself. I was confused, there was no sign at all that indicated that Lucas was in my room.

"AH,AH" I yelled, If that was a dream I'm more than dying to know what the real thing will be like.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep"

I looked over in rolled my eyes at my roommate and best friend. Brooke Davis was the party girl, she stay out all night with whoever. Then come in walking fun and look like shit before, she throws herself on her bed. She hated to get up before noon.

I got up in quickly got dress, I didn't want Brooke to question why I slept naked. About an hour later, I headed out the door. I was in need of some coffee, I had a smile on my faces, my body was glowing, I was so looking forward today. I don't know why, I usually only feel this way after a good fuck. But I didn't get fuck, at least I didn't think so. I was confused, but I push it aside, I love the way I looked and felt after a great fuck even if it was me who did the fucking.

I was walking out of the coffee shop, smiling big. I stopped as I noticed Lucas walking with a couple of girls. He was laughing and smiling, damn he looked good. He didn't look my way, so I guess that it was a dream, that was kinda disappoint me. I stood still till he and, those girls were no longer in sight.

It was Friday I only had two class that day so, I spend most of my day shopping for music and books that I haven't read yet. I stopped back by the coffee shop to grab two more coffee's I'm addicted to my coffee. And I noticed it was one in the afternoon so Brooke will be waking up soon. She will desperately need her caffeine.

I walked back to my room, but was stopped before, I could open the door. "Hey Peyton" I looked over "What's up Nathan?' I asked, as he stop beside me. Nathan Scott twin brother of Lucas Scott, Nathan was cute, but he wasn't Lucas. "Look there a pool party tonight at my dads place in I thought maybe you would like to come."

"Well I guess I could try," I said, I wasn't really a party girl that was all Brooke. I went to a few party had a few drinks, but I never really had a good time. Brooke would go upstairs and I would be left downstairs myself.

"Please Peyton, I think you are really going to like this party" Nathan said,

"Maybe" I said, then walked inside my room.

Brooke was in the shower, I sat down my stuff then headed for my bed. I was just about to get all comfortable with my new book I bought. When there was a knock at the door. I open the door in was shocked to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey" I wasn't sure what to say or do. Should I asks if we had hot, steamy,sex last night.

"Is Brooke here" he said,

"She's kinda of business right now" I said, as I try to hide my disappointment, I thought he was here to see me, to tell me he wanted to be with me. Who was I kidding, a coarse he would want Brooke, all guys wanted Brooke.

"Could you tell her to call me" he asked, giving me that smile that I adore,

"Sure" I said, as I shut the door and his face. I was very upset now, I didn't want to read in more. I just climb in my bed.

A few moments later Brooke enter the room wrap in a towel. She was beautiful, she had a great body, she had money, she was fun, she was everything I wasn't

"Hey Best friend" she said, in her cheerful voice.

"Hey" I said, in a weak voice,

"Peyt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just not feeling good"

"Oh,"

"Lucas was here" I said, in a loud voice, I watched as her eyes widen

"Why?"

"For you"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, he said to call him"

I watched, as her face turn in to a confused one. "Okay, anyways there is a pool party tonight, you should totally go."

"I know about it Nathan told me earlier"

"So are you going?"

I laid there thinking for a moment, I really needed to have some fun, but I really didn't want to see Lucas and Brooke together. "Maybe"

* * *

As me and Brooke ventured into the party I noticed there was beer and water being passed out. I could also see people were already getting tipsy and were starting to make out. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into the host.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" Lucas asked

"No, I go to the same college as you." I said defensively

"That's not what I meant" He said pulling me to the laundry room where it was quiet, "I meant aren't you a little to naive to be at a party like this. Only big girls and boys can play here."

"I think I can handle myself. I'm not as naive as you think." I said angrily

I went off to go dance with some cute guys I had spotted from class. I heard Lucas laugh as I left, but paid no attention to him. I felt someone come behind me and grab my hips grinding his cock into my butt. I let him and pulled the guy in front of me closer so that I was sandwiched in.

Meanwhile, Lucas was describing some girl to his friends.

"She's hot. About 120 pounds, Curly hair, nice tan complexion, a nice ass that makes you cry, and small but oh so prefect breast . She thinks she can handle us. We'll find out." My eyes widen, as I realized he was talking about me.

About an hour into the party I was getting horny so I decided to drink some beer and get a little tipsy, so I could pass for drunk. I wandered out to the hot tub and saw Lucas with some of his friends. I took my shirt off and then my shorts. "Damn, take it off" some of the guys yelled. I smiled over at them. Lucas was licking his lips

I climbed in unsteadily purposely falling slightly into his lap. "oh sorry" I whispered, as I went to move off his lap, but he grab a whole of me.

He pulling me down on him, he bent over and whispered "How about you stay for the after party." I said yes. If I had known what was goning to happen next I would have came more prepared.

In the end there was Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, Bevin, and me.. Lucas and Nathan took turns throwing us in the water, it went on for a least an hour. Lucas and Nathan climbed out of the hot tub, "We will be back lady's"

"Hey Peyton, are you sure you want to stay?" Brooke asked, I looked at her confusedly

"Why not?"

"This isn't your tpye of thing"

"I have be to pool party before, Brooke and I have drunk before. So what do you mean it's not my thing.

"Because in about five min tines Lucas and Nathan are going to come out with some wine. Things will get heated fast and then................" Brooke didn't finished, she stop talking as Lucas walked out with wine and beer.

"God I hope I get Lucas tonight" Bevin said, as she watched Lucas pour a the wine.

"Peyton we can leave" Brooke whispered, in to my ear.

"NO, Brooke I'm a big girl I can held myself" I glared at her, I wasn't should what Bevin was talking about,

"Fine, I warned you"

I bit my bottom lip, as Jake handed me, a glass of wine. I was sitting on the outside of the hot tub, my legs still in it. "So Peyton, you look fine as hell" Jake said, as his fingers when up my thigh.

"Thanks" I whispered, I looked over at Nathan who had his arm wrapped around Bevin and Brooke. Bevin was kissing his neck and Brooke was nibbing his ear. I start to put things together, as I felt Jake kiss my neck, his hands moved to my bikini top.

"Rules for tonight" Brooke said,

"Well I have only one rule" Lucas said, as he sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist in pulled me to him. Jake pulled back giving him a haten stare. "She's mine Jake"

I smiled ,as he said it.

"That's not how it works Lucas" Jake said, as his hands started to caress my legs. "Unless she is a virgin?"

"No I'm n.......................

"Believe me she not" Lucas said, cutting me off. I admitted I was a little dizzy, but I heard him loud in clear. I looked up at him. "What do you really think I didn't remember last night." he whispered into my ear, then kissed me sweetly.

"Okay look no one enters her, but me." Lucas said, as his massaged my breast.

"Wait what do you me"Bevin asked,

"I been that we can continue what we always done, but when it come to Peyton, If Peyton wants to be involved. You kiss her and touch her, but no one enters her or touches her pussy, but me."

"That's not fair" Jake said,

"Peyton, do you think that's fair?" Brooke asked, with hugh smile.

"Yeah, I do" i said, as I leaned back in place soft kiss down his throat.

"Does that mean you not entering anyone but her" Bevin asked, disappointed, she loved with Nathan and Jake sucked her breast, as Lucas fucked her. She had always liked Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm officially a one woman man now" Lucas said, as he looked down at Peyton. "If that's okay with you"

"That sounds prefect, "

"Come with me" Lucas said, as he helps me up. "Have fun everyone"

"Were are you going?" Bevin asked,

"I'm going to take my girl to my room, for some one on one time. Peyton doesn't know the rules yet. It she wants to play next week she can. But for now she is mine.

Peyton couldn't believe what they didn't at the party's. She felt herself becoming less drunk, the wine was wearing off. She was questioning herself to what she gotten herself into.

* * *

We walk into his room, I push him down on the bed, I was just so damn horny, I didn't really think about what was going on outside anymore. I figure I would get a good fuck from him one last time. Because there was no way I could be with him again. I wasn't a fan of what was going on here.

I slide his pants down, and puts his semi-erect dick in my mouth. She starts to deep throat him, and he grabs her head with his hands. He begins to hold her head in place and takes control.

I ve always wanted a guy to fuck my mouth.

My pussy gets more wet as I gags on him. Tears well up in my eyes, and he lets me catch a breath, then resumes at a faster speed, beating the back of my throat harder and harder. He pushes my head all the way down and hold I started to rub his chest, and he lets me loose. I gasps, Fuck! My turn.

He smiles and flips me over. He is twice my size and grabs both of my hands, pinning them above my head. He starts rubbing my pussy over my bikin bottoms while kissing me. He breaks free, " Damn you re really wet. "

"Taste me. "

He lets go of my hands and grabs my knees and pushes them up while spreading my legs. He massages my inner thighs  
" Lick my cunt, lick it, suck it! " I yelled.

and delves into my wet Pussy with his tongue. " Ooohh! I groan, grabbing a pillow and moaning into it. He tongues my pussy in circles, and shoves it into my hole over and over again. Shortly before I comes, he maneuvers his cock in front of My opening and rubs her Pussy.

I'm on the verge of climaxing when he eases it into me and begins pounding my tight pussy. I squeezes his cock as hard as I can and cums all over it. He can feel her juices seeping out all over him as he continues to ram it all the way in. The he suddenly flips us over so I was on top.

Then I started to rock my hips left to right, front and back,faster and faster I went. Breathing hard now all of a sudden my vaginal muscles tightened and i groan as I threw MY head muscles continued to squeeze and release him "YES, FUCK ME BABY"

Lucas reached down and started rubbing my pussy which took me to another level. I know his intent was on pleasuring me. He she in he hell was I started screaming so loud.

Lucas's whole body started bucking his left hand grabbed the headboard for support, while his right hand was still clamped onto my shoulder. Lucas was starting to gasp now and could barely contain himself. He cum in me, as i cum all over him. "God your incredibly" he said, as he pulled me in for a long heated Kiss, "I swear you all the best I ever had."

"Yeah me to" I laid down beside him. I watched as he closed his eyes. I have dream of been with him, for him to call me his girlfriend. But tonight change me, I had to move on i didn't want to be with someone like him now. I slowly put my bikin back on. And then I left, thankful I drove my own car.

He was deceivingly not the men I thought he was,


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke with a slight headache due to the amount of alcohol I had consumed the night before. i looked around the my room, Brooke was getting dress, I glazed at the clock "Oh my god" I said, loudly. Realizing that it was four clock in the afternoon, I never slept pass noon.

"Morning Sunshine" Brooke said, as she walked over towards me.

"Shut up," I sighed, " Why did you let me sleep so long"

"Hey, I was going to wake you, but last night you was pretty out of it." she said, as she sat beside me. "Here, take this" she said, handing me a V8 and to aprisin.

"Why the V8?" I questioned, as took them from here.

"I don't know, Lucas was here about in hour ago, he said it would help your hang over"

I just smiled a little,he is really a sweet guy, I took the two aprisin with a couple of slips of the V8. "So he was here, for what?"

"To see you, to cheek up on you, He said, you were gone when he woke up this morning. He seem pretty upset about that"

"OH" was all I could say, I like Lucas so much, hell I have been crushing on him for a year now. But after what I think was going on at that party last night, I knew if would never work out between us. "He shouldn't be, he got what he wanted from me twice" I said, a little more bitterly than I should of.

"What you and Lucas actually had sex? twice?" Brooke asked, in a confused mixed with excitement voice. Her eyes wide,her jaw open.

"Yeah, whats the big deal" I asked, as I walked towards the bathroom.

"What the big deal, Peyt, you have got to be kidding me." She yelled, through the bathroom door. "Wow, wait till Bevin and Rachel fine out"

"Why would they care?" I asked, as I washed my face.

"How good is he?" she asked, as I open the door.

"Brooke, like you don't know" I rolled by eyes, i can't believe she would asks me that. Brooke has been with Lucas, Nathan, and Jake.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not dumb, I know you have already been with Lucas, and Jake and Nathan. I know that he had been with the blond for the party last night to." I yelled, as I sat down on the bed,

"Look, I might be the party girl, the girl who does crazy, insane things. And yes I have been with Nathan and Jake, but never with Lucas,"

"What" I was shocked, I have to admit.

"Lucas has never been inside me, we have kissed, he has play and suck on my breast, I have given him head twice, since I been going to these little party's. But he has never touch my pussy."

"I'm confused, I though that's what you all did at the party pair off and fuck each other." I need to know more,but the party, but was to afraid of the answers.

"We do get fuck, pretty fucking good" she laughed, "But no one fucks Lucas, How I tell you my first time with, Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Rachel, Bevin."

"Okay," I bit my bottom lip, I was dying to know what was really going on.

"Well, about two months ago, Rachel told me that I should come to the Scott brothers party. She said, not to invited you because, it's not you kinda party. So anyways I went, I was drinking having a hell of a good time. About three hours later, everyone was gone. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, Bevin, Rachel, and me were the only ones left.

We all came out of the pool and went into the living room where Nathan sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We kissed for a moment, then he turn my around so that my back was against his chest.

Rachel asked, if I wanted to take my clothes off, which I nodded, then Nathan moved my face back to his lips, I was completely naked in his arms. His hands rubbed my pussy, As someone started to suck on my neck and breast. I broke the kiss long enough to see Rachel sucking on my left breast, Bevin was sucking the other one.

Jake entered my pussy he began banging me hard. I yelled as I cummed, I was in heaven because, I had never done something so crazy. Well after a little break everyone switched positons. This time it was Rachel in the middle of everyone.

I was sitting on the couch, still coming down from my high, When Lucas sat down beside me, He asked, if I was okay, I nodded, then he kissed me, I climbed on his lap, he was very hard, I moved back, as he lifted me up so he could kiss my breast. I told him I wanted him inside of me.

He said, that he doesn't do that, I asked, why he just shrugged his shoulders. Then I asked, if I could suck him. He nodded, and that's what I did. As he was about to cum he moved out of my mouth and came all over Bevin stomach.

Rachel told me as we were coming home that Lucas doesn't cum in anyone's mouth or pussy. I never understood why though, Till later"

"What do you mean?" I asked, Brooke, as she finished telling me her insane story, that I had me totally getting horny now.

"Well, Bevin is crazy in love with Lucas, but he doesn't pay her attention. One night she was begging him to fuck her. He keep telling her no, she came bugging, asking why not? He was getting pissed, so he yelled, because there is only one girl I want to be in"

"Bevin, asked who Lucas looked at Nathan, said he was going to bed. Bevin was pissed so she grabbed Jake in took him upstairs. I asked, Nathan who Lucas was talking about, he said that Lucas has this crazy on a girl in there biology class. I said, why doesn't he invite her here on night. Nathan said, that Lucas said that she wasn't the type of girl to come to these kinda of party's."

"Really, like he knows me" I said, bitterly as I looked at Brooke who was just smiling.

"Peyt, come to Bevin's with me"

"Why?"

"Because Bevin is going to be so pissed once she finds out that you have been with Lucas twice. And the guys are suppose to stop over" Brooke said, with a wink.

I thought about it for a moment, I told myself I wasn't getting involved with all this crazy group sex thing, but I was horny. :"I'm in" I said, as I walked to the closet to fine some sexy to wear, I was going to show Lucas Scott that I know how to play with the big boys.

* * *

That night I walked into Bevin's with Brooke, I met Rachel at the door, "So your Peyton, wow Luke's right your hot" I just smiled and blushed. "Thanks I guess" I walked behind Brooke we walked into the living room. Nathan was on the chair, Jake was sitting on the floor, there was a new guy I didn't know, he looked a little nervous so I guessed it was his first party here to.

Rachel put her arm around me, Your man is in the kitchen," she said, as I looked over at her. I was about to response when I heard " Lucas is not her man, she can dream on. Tonight Lucas Scott is mine." Bevin said, giving me a cold, evil, glare, I winked at her, as I walked over towards the mirror, I cheek myself out, I believe I was looking pretty hot in my grey and black short skirt showing off my best assets, my legs, and a black spaghetti strap top, accentuating my curvaceous waist. "I believe the game is play,by who wants who, Lucas wants me, even though he has had me twice already, he just can get enough" I said, as I walked over towards Brooke.

Bevin was shocked, I noticed as i turned around to look at her. "you go girl" Brooke whispered, in my ear. We laughed, till Nathan stood up to talk. "Okay, everyone, by the way you girls look amazing,"He said, as he kissed Rachel's lips, then Brooke's lips, then Bevin's, He then shocked me by kissing my cheek,"Thanks for coming Peyton, you are making Lucas so happy" he whispered, as he walked back to Rachel.

Jake did the same thing, as Nathan did, but when he got to me, he pecks my lips, " I'm way better than Lucas" he whispered, as he walked back to Bevin. I swear those two are like the downers of the much. I watched, as Nathan sents Jake a glare, "Okay, you guys this is Chase" Nathan said, as he introduces us to the stranger boy I noticed earlier.

"Damn he looks fine" Brooke whispered, to be. "I want to get to know him better" I just laugh.

"Well, tonight I figure we could start off my playing a game." Nathan said, as he grab some sot glass, and a long bottle, I think its whiskey

"Let's play I never" Jake said, as he looks at me, I feel really uncomfortable now.

"Yeah, if Peyton here thinks she can handle it" Bevin said, while she smiles at me.

I smile, as I open my mouth to speak, but was stop by "My girl can handle anything" Lucas said, I looked up noticing he was standing in the door way. I was even sure how long he was standing there, he smiles, "God he is hot" I mumble, but Brooke hears me.

"Yeah, and he's all you're to, you are a lucky woman" Brooke said, as we both laughed, I looked back over at him, he winks at me, as he kisses Rachel's cheek, then Bevin's who wasn't happy about that. Then he shook Chase's hand, kissed Brooke's cheek, "thanks for bring her" he whispered to Brooke, who just winks at me.

Lucas turns to me, kisses me he slips his tongue into my mouth, his hands moving with lightening speed, from my hair to my ass, pulling my hips closer to his own. Our tongues wrestling for dominance, as he opens his mouth wide against mine. I swear I have no control over my body when he is around, my leg creeps up over his hip. I whimper in his mouth. he groans

His hands are shaking as he presses my hips hard against his own, trying to bring some relief to the massive hard on I can clearly feel he acquired from our mini-makeout session. Just as quickly as it began it ends. "Hey" he whispered

"yeah best hey ever" I laughed, god, I'm crazy for this guy.

"Are you two done yet?" a very angry Bevin asked, I just smiled, in pulled Lucas towards the couch, I pushed him down on the couch, then I sat on his lap. I kissed him one more time, I looked over at very up happy Jake and Bevin.

"Okay, who wants to go first" Nathan asks, as he hands Luke and me our shots. Brooke's eyes widen as she said, "I do" I knew what she was going to say. I just smiled at her. Bevin for sure wasn't going to like this question.

_Well did you like it or not, let me know good or bad. thanks for all the reviews, the next chapter I'm almost none with, _

_i'm posting some AU leyton oneshots tonight they are mature to because I love to write it, anyways please check it out, thanks for reading people.  
_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Brooke as she smile, then said, " I never had Lucas cum in my throat" I just smile, as I got ready to down my shot.

"Brooke none of us has had Lucas cum in our mouth, you know" Bevin said, as she rolled her eyes.

I down my shot as Rachel said.."Apparely Peyton has" Rachel smirks, and Lucas just winks at me. Bevin and Jake's mouth open. I lean back in kiss Lucas, making Bevin sigh loudly.

"My turn" Rachel said, also smiling like Brooke. I realized that both girls were trying to piss Bevin off. So I got my next shot ready. " I never had Lucas in my pussy" she laughs, as I down my second shot. Giving Lucas another kiss. Bevin was turning red, "So what he was in her pussy it's not like he cummed in her. Because Lucas said, he doesn't cum in anyone" Bevin smiled,

I laughed, as I looked over at her, " I guess he lie because, sweetheart he has cum in my pussy twice," I was getting pretty horny talking about cum. Bevin had a little of bitterness in her eyes. So I lean back nibble on Lucas ear, then started kissing him all over his face.

" I never had a girl complain about my performance in bed" Jake said, smiling at me, I wasn't sure what he was so happy about. Till I noticed Lucas down his shot.

"Who fuck complained about you," I said, as I kissed him again, Lucas deepen the kiss.

"Bevin" Both Rachel and Brooke said, I looked at them, " Yeah, Bevin had Lucas upstairs on night, Praying her dream would come true. That Lucas would finally fuck her, but he still deny her."

"Well, let me tell you both something" i said, looking over at Bevin and Jake. "Bevin I'm sorry that you will never get to know what it's like to have his dick fill you up. With his hot ,warm, cum. Because, babe, it's fucking amazing, the best feeling of my life." I smiled, Lucas chuckled,

"Baby, you are the reason I was go good, I want to cum in you every night, just you."

"Oh, please like his dick actually pleases you" Jake said.

"My cock was obviously very much to her liking, and filled her to her satisfaction. At first, I just lay there letting her do all the work. But eventually the pleasure of her love making forced my body to respond, and I began pumping my hips in perfect rhythm. My eyes remained closed but my hands rose and blindly found her breasts, beginning to fondle them almost absently. I opened my eyes in time to see Peyton smiling to herself happily." Lucas said, I just giggle, God I want him so bad right now.

"I never was to scared suck on my friends breast" Bevin said, quickly to change the subject, as she looked at me. "Take a shot Peyton, because we are know your scared." I never even thought about sucking on a breast, but after that little comment I had to prove her wrong.

So I smiled, as I stood up,then bend over to Brooke, " do you mine" I asked, Brooke just shook her head, as I put the top of her dress down, exposing her two big breast her nipples were already hard. "My's hard to" I whispered. I then sucked her right nipple, as Rachel sucked the left, Few seconds later I pulled back winked at Brooke, as she said "THANK YOU"

I sat back on Lucas lap, he was hiding his hard on, "Wow, somebodies happy" I whispered, as I pecked his lips.

"You did it baby" He said, as he looked down at my breast, he noticed my hard nipples through my shirt. He then slip his hands up the back of my shirt, around to my breast. I turned away so that my back was against his chest. I laid there against him,as he hands played with my breast.

"I never been in love" Chase said,

I felt one of Lucas hands leave by breast, he reached down for his shot. My eyes widen as he down his shot. I looked over at Brooke who give me a little frown. My eyes drifted to the floor, I didn't want anyone to see the hurt in my eyes.

"Lucas, you have been in love before" Rachel asked, I looked over at her. She winked at me, I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, I've been in love before, I'm still in love" he said, in a very serious tone. I didn't look at him, I just laid back continued to enjoy the little massage his hands was giving my breast.

" I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. Standing about 5 8, maybe 120, the greatest body I had ever seen. A gorgeous stomach, that made u just want to kiss her forever and a tight ass that you couldn't take your eyes off of for a second."

Her chest wasn't t overly huge, but she had some of the sweetest breasts I have ever laid eyes on. But the thing that got me the most about her, was her teasing eyes and smile.

" I had met her in a chat room nearly 6 months prior to our first face to face meeting. It started out just as a friend thing, sharing tidbits of information about each other, our opinions, experiences in life. But as we got closer we could both feel the sexual tension growing between us, with each casual joke or flirt. I always seen her on campus smiling, i never understood why her screen name was Broken-girl," He smiled, as he said it, My heart literally stopped.

"OMG, your lonelyboy69?" I questioned, as he just nods, " Why didn't you tell me,?"

I can't believe this I have had a crush on him for a year, then I got lonely, cause I thought he would never show inserted in me. So one night I decide to go on line in a chat room. An hour later, I met a lonelyboy69, he said, he just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would listen."

"I wanted to tell you, but I thought they you wouldn't want anything to do with me, Till Brooke told Nathan, you thought I was hot,"

" I can't believe this" I said, as he kisses my neck.

" Wait, you love me" I asked,

" yeah, I do. I was to afraid to till you, I didn't think you could handle my world. But Peyton I will give this all up for you."

My heart melted right there, " No, I like this, I want to experience the same things you have" He lend down in kissed , but we stopped at Jake's voice.

"I have one" Jake said, as he looked over at Lucas and me. "I never sucked on Peyton's breast" Jake said with a smile. Lucas stop playing with my breast as we both looked at Jake.

"Peyton, isn't really for the stuff we do" Bevin said,

I sat up, "Lucas take my shirt off" I demanded, Lucas did exactly what I said, "Brooke and Rahel come here."

They both walked over to me. I laid back against "you guys have one minute to suck on breast" Brooke looked happier than I have every seen her.

"Why then two" Jake asked, he was a disappointed.

"because there my breast and, I decide who sucks on them." I smiled, as I looked back at Lucas " Is this okay with you?" I asked, I didn't want to upset him

"Whatever you baby, what do you want me to do" Lucas asked, as Brooke and Rachel got ready.

"You are going to kiss me, so i can moan and, your mouth." I smiled,

"you girls take your shirts off" Lucas said, as he stare at me. "Now Peyton, place your hands on one of their breast." I did, I place my left hand on Brooke's and right one on Rachel. "Now why they suck on devious nipples, you squeeze their breast," I nodded, as my smile got bigger. He had one hand resting on my stomach, the other one stroked my cheek, so tenderly. " I love you"

God his eyes were so beautiful, they were sparkling, I arched my back, as I feel my nipples been sucked. God it felt so good, it was really turning me on and getting my pussy really hot and juicy.i couldn't believe what was going on my best friend is sucking on my breast, a girl i just met was sucking on the other one, Luca's tongue was in my mouth, his hand that was resting on my stomach was now sliding in to my panties.

His fingers came into contact with the fine hairs leading to mine pussy. As he moved his hand down, I let my legs started to move apart.

His mouth still on my neck gently sucking and biting I believe he was leaving his mark, "Lucas" I let out a soft moan. As his fingers came into contact with my pussy, my hips pushed upwards "

"STOP" Jake yelled, every ones eyes were glued on Jake. " The deal was for the girls to suck you fucking breast for a minute, don't five." he was angry, I don't really know Jake but, he was definitely and ass.

Brooke and Rachel both winked at me, as they when back to there sits, I pulled my shirt back on,lean back against Lucas, who's hands was stand in my panties. I close my eyes, as his two fingers enter me, God i was in heaven, " Lucas," I said, looking over at him, He pulled back for my neck, "I love you too" he just smiled, big.

"God I'm going to be sick" Bevin said, it was in that moment that I realized that I want to be fucked right in this room, as everyone watched,

"Lucas, I want to share the experience that every girl in this room has, already."

"Peyton, you don't have to"

"I want to"

"Okay, I guess" he said, sadly, I just looked at him, I was shocked when he carried me over to sat me down on Nathan's lap. " Here man, be genlte" he said, as he kissed my forehead. Then he started to walk out the door.

"Lucas, where are you going?" I asked, in a hurt voice, I didn't want him to leave, I thought this is what he wanted.

"Look you want to be treat like every other girl, so be it, I can't watch someone esle touch you, Have fun" he yelled, as he slammed the front door. I was shocked, tears burn my eyes, Bevin ran after him, god I hated that Bitch.

"Peyton, are you sure you want to do this." Nathan asked,

I wasn't sure of anything now. Lucas was gone, I was sitting in his brothers lap who by the way, was very hard, Jake was standing up like he was ready to attack me. I was definitely not comfortable anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since I heard from Lucas or see him. I called him about seven times he never called back. I text him he never text back. I was so confused, I really thought he wanted be apart of his world. But I guess I was totally wrong.

He hasn't even came to class for two weeks, I just wanted answer, I mean he tells me he loves me, and that he was afraid i wasn't going to accept his world, I loved him too, and that I want to be in his world. I knew it's crazy world but i actually like it. I was never into girls, but Brooke and Rachel did great with my nipples. I just want to experience what Brooke and Rachel and even that bitch Bevin

I haven't seen Bevin in two weeks either, I hope that means she fell off a cliff, But I was more worried that she was with Lucas.

It's Friday afternoon, I just finished my last class, So I'm heading home for another boring lonely night. I haven't been anywhere other then school and my coffee places. Brooke has trying millions of times to get me to do something. I just can't seem to move, I feel like a lost a piece of my soul or something.

"Hey B" I said, as I walked into our room.

"Hey" she said, in low voice, that I realized something was wrong

"What's wrong?" I asked, as I sat down beside her.

" A few things"

"Like"

"While, I talk to Nathan today you know he was gone to for about a week. He was in Tennessee Lucas was with him. That's where he has been for the past two said he need to get away to see his family."

"Yeah, good for him, what does this have to do with you been so sad?"

"Well he's back, I ran into him earlier"

"OH" I said, as I looked down at the floor, I didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing.

"He's was with Bevin" she whispered,

"Wow" this was definitely a bad thing, "Bevin got her dream huh?" I said, as I stood up trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall.

"Peyton, he's ass, Don't let this bring you now" she said, as she walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's kinda to late, I spent the last two weeks trying to think of a way to get him to talk to me." I took a deep breath, as Brooke wiped my tears,

"I know, but he doesn't deserve you Peyton, you deserve to be happy"

"I was happy till I fucked it up, which my the way I'm still so confused on what I did"

"Look, lets show him how strong Peyton Sawyer really is."

I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I was game for anything. She throw a black silk dress at me. and my high heels, I had a feeling what she was up to now. It was Friday night.

A few hours later, Brooke and I walk in to Nathan's and Lucas's condo. Both wearing short tight dress, with long high heels, I sat down on the couch with Brooke beside me. Nathan looked shocked to see me.

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey Nath"

"I haven't seen you in a while" he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I know I decide I needed some fun. I was pretty tired of crying over a jackass like Lucas"

Nathan give me a confused look," Peyt, look I don't know....................................

"Hey everyone" Jake said, as he enter the room, Cutting whatever Nathan was going to say off. Jake sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey Sexy" he whispered, into by ear. "I hope you actually play tonight,"

"I promise tonight will definitely be different then last time I was here " I said, as I kissed him.

I don't know what I'm doing, but I know that Lucas is here someone which means Bevin is here. I didn't want to have to watch the two of them make-out all night.

"Good because, I can't wait to get in your pussy" he whispered, in a very sexy voice.

I didn't go through with my plan last time, Jake was very upset about it Nathan told me it was okay. I was to upset over Lucas to do anything. But now that I know Lucas has moved on to the bitch. I figured if was time for me to move on and Jake is kinda hot. I can actually say he is making me very wet.

"I can't wait till your cock is in my pussy" I said, as I slided my hand up his thigh.

"It will be the best feeling of your life"

I giggle, as I watched the way his face flushed, as my hand rubbed his cock through his pants. I was having fun that I didn't notice the happy couple enter the room.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said, as he sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Hey Lucas, how have you been" I asked, as I tyred to put on my fakes act ever. I arched my back, as Jake's hand slide down to my back.

"Not so good, you?" Lucas asked,

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm doing great." I lied, as I let my hand rub Jake's chest.

"Are you drunk?" Lucas asked.

"No, I haven't had one drop since I got here. With Jake I don't need any to get turn on"

"Oh, really, Can Jake make you wet just my walking in a room," He asked, with that stuip, crazy smirk, that I totally love.

I lick my lips, as I thought od something to say, but he was right Jake couldn't do that to me. "Go to hell"

"That's what I thought" he laughed,

Bevin walked, in she sat down on his lap. he just winked at me. "Hey Peyton, you are totally right about Lucas"

"What about him?"

"His cum is so warm and tasty" She smiled, I wanted to bitch slap her and Lucas.

"Well I'm glad you got what you always wanted Bevin" I said, as I looked into Lucas eyes. I seen the hurt and his eyes, but I didn't want him to know I cared, so i turned my attention back to Jake who was kissing my neck.

"Thanks Peyton," Bevin said, in a unsure voice. "So Jake's pretty good huh?"

I was going to lie and, say he was the better than Lucas, but I couldn't I wanted Lucas to know that he overreacted. "I don't know yet, but I sure in the hell can't wait" Jake smiled at me, then moved his hands to my breast.

"Wait you and Jake didn't " Bevin asked, in shock . I just shook my head.

"You fucked Nathan," Lucas yelled, as he throw Bevin off his lap. "My brother how cou..........

"I didn't fuck anyone, you jackass," I yelled back.

Lucas face fell, "OH" he slowly sat back down.

"Okay, lets just get down to business" Nathan said, as he walked back in the room. "Tonight we are going to play foreplay dice"

Everyone smile, I was confused, "what's that?"

"Well, First all the girls get a number" he said, as she passed each of us a number. "Then each guy rolls the dice, whatever number they get, if one of you girls have that number, that's your partner for tonight's game."

"Okay, everyone understand?" Lucas asked, as his eyes stay on me. "Jake go first"" Jake kissed me, then rolled the dice it laid on a twelve, I didn't have it, Jake was disappointed, Lucas was just a smiling, "Okay, Haley, your Jake's partner tonight." Lucas said, as Jake kissed, me then whispered, "I seen you later tonight" I nodded.

Haley enjoy the club last week, so did a guy name Skillz, who was pretty excited for tonight's events.

"I wouldn't count on it" Lucas said, with that stupid, sexy smirk. God he was driving me crazy, and making me more wet with his jealous side. "Chase, your turn" Chase rolled, in got a ten, with was Brooke's number. Brooke was thrilled, "Skill, your up" Skillz rolled, got a fourteen, which happen to been Bevin's number, Bevin didn't look to happy, she looked at Lucas, all he did was shrug his shoulders. Now it was now to me and Rachel, I had a feeling who I was getting "Nathan, go ahead" Lucas said, as he kept smiling at me, I want to slap that smile off his face.

Nathan rolled, a nine, in yeah I was right, he got Rachel, which meant I got Lucas. "Now let the games, begin" Nathan said, as he sat down on the couch with Rachel. Brooke was sitting in between Chase's legs on the floor. Haley was sitting on Jake's lap in the chair, in the corners. Bevin was sitting on Skillz lap on the couch too, I sat down on the love seat, Lucas sat beside me. God he smell so good.

"Okay, girls go first, here's what you do," Lucas said, as he bought out to red covers dice. "Each side has a action, kiss, lick, suck, bit, rub, smell, On the other dice this one which is the girls, dice sense girls go first. is, Lips, Left breast, right breast, pussy, ass, on the guys dice, Lips, ass, chest, dick, neck, balls. Every girl is to roll the dice then do what the dice tells them to do to your partner.

"So, Brooke began" Lucas said, as he sat down beside me, "I missed you" he whispered, in my ear. As he wrap his arms around me. I refused to melt in them.

"Go hell" I said, as I looked over at Brooke who was licking Chase's neck. I can't believe I got stuck with him. "I hope you know, that this isn't going where you think it is"

"Whatever you say, babe" He than kissed my shoulder. His hand moves under my dress, god I can't tell no, " You want me as bad as I want you" He said, as his hands stroked my very wet pussy. "See your already wet for me" he smile, like he had one over me.

"No, sweetheart all that wetness you feel is for Jake, he make me wet not you" I said, with serious face, his smile dropped "And as soon as I get done, with the insane game. I'm going to tell Jake back to my place and Fuck him all night, he is going to cum in me over and over. There's not a damn thing you could do about it"

He moved his hand for under my dress, which shocked me he even moved away a little, he just looked down at the floor. I kinda felt bad, for what I said, but it's his fault, he fucked Bevin because, he thought I did Jake or someone else. He should of left me, "Peyton your turn" I took the dice and roll then kiss, chest was what I got. I turn to face Lucas, who was still looking at the floor. I unbutton his shirt, damn he is fine, I then kissed his chest all over. He didn't move, he acted like he couldn't feel anything.

"Bevin when next, sucking Skillz chest, then Rachel, kiss Nathan's Dick. Haley lick Jake's dick, "Guys time" Nathan kissed Rachael lips, Skillz suck Bevin's neck, Jake kiss Haley's breast, Chase rub Brooke's pussy. Then it was Lucas turn he rolled the dice, suck, left breast he smiled, He knows I love getting my breast sucked, as much as I loved getting my Pussy sucked. He pulled me into his lap, pulled my dress off my body, I was sitting in his lap with nothing on but a black thong and black bra, He lick his lips,

I trembled. as his hand gently stroked the side of my body, just below my left breast, "You don't have to be nervous" he whispered, as his hand rubbed the small of my back, I could feel the warmth of his touch. God I want more, "You know I will take care of you" he said,

Lucas ran his tongue along the edge of my bra cup and dipped slightly inside, his tongue coming into contact with my very hardened nipple. He reached up and moved the cup aside so he could suck and caress my nipple with his tongue, his other hand coming up to palm my other breast through the cotton of my bra. I try to act like I wasn't enjoying it but damn that was hard.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you like it, depending on how many reviews I get I will try to post the next chapter tonight. It will pick up from where we left off. How long do you think Peyton can go with out giving in to lucas? Let me know thanks for reading,


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel my breast being revealed to him, as his warm mouth surrounded my rosy peak. he let out an odd noise somewhere between a grunt and a longing moan.

Whatever that noise was cause me to Arch my body into him, I groaned at the pleasurable sensation of his tongue toying with my nipple. I threaded my fingers in his hair and pushed him closer as his tongue continued to move on around my nipples. He took my other breast into his hand and ran his thumb over it repeatedly.

"Oh god." I moan almost a bit too loudly, as he grasped my nipple between his teeth. He is driving me crazy.

"Peyton, it your turn" Brooke said, I was so lost in the feeling of his mouth on my nipple, that I forgot about the game

"Roll for me" i said, as I pulled Lucas away from my breast. "My turn" I said, as I try not to laugh at his sad face he was making,

"Okay, you have to suck Lucas neck, till you leave your mark" Brooke said,

Lucas just smile,my tongue licked side to side on his neck, a couple times before, I pressed little soft kiss, then I bit it, causing him say "Damn Peyt" I move my lips back to his neck and sucks on his sensitive spot which makes Lucas whimper and grow harder.

I feelhim harden beneath me and starts rocking my hips against eliciting a muted moan from Lucas.

"Luke man it your turn, I'll roll for you" Nathan said, "You have to rub Peyton's pussy"

"With pleasure" he said, as I bit my bottom lip. He pecks a light kiss to my lips before, he trailed his lips to my neck.

My eyes fluttered close, lips parting in breathless pleasure and he smiled against my neck, angling his head to take his explorations lower, lighting tracing his tongue along my collarbone, receiving a shiver of sensuality in reply. "I love you," he whispered against her skin. "No talking," I said

"You're beautiful," he rasped out as he pressed hot, needy kisses to my neck, trailing down to my chest, "So beautiful." He said as he fine his destination as he lowered his head once more, his mouth closing over one breast again. " I SAID NO TALKING" His hands slowly slid up my thighs, He rubbed me through the my panties and watched as my back arch again in pleasure.

Greedily his fingers buried themselves between my legs.

"Your so wet, so soft." His fingers traced her wet folds. " I want to taste you, god I need to get in you. He said, as the tip of his index finger eased inside of me, a shiver rose from her spine.

It gently slipped fully inside of me. His strokes were slow and torturous.

"Luke." I pleaded, god he felt so damn good, but I refuse to let him in me. A second finger entered me and his thumb brush over my sensitive bundles of nerves.

"God." As his pace started to fasten and I threw my head back in ecstasy. I was climbing to her height.

"I am so close." I moaned, " Don't stop" god what am i doing, he is an ass. I don't want him m,aking me feel good.

"I know Baby, I know your body, better than anyone" he whispered, as he kissed me. He was right he did know my body, hell probably better than I knew it. A few seconds later a cum all over his he brought his fingers between his lips and sucked on them, not minding to control his moaning or groaning. Are eyes locked,

"Peyton, your turn, I'll rolled for you, you have to kiss Lucas dick" Brooke laughed.

I shook my head as Lucas smiled, then I slowly unbutton his jeans, then put the zipper down. I then remove his jeans and tosses it on the floor.

Protruding from his boxers, a bulge reveals itself. I quickly lick my lips and bends over lower, I kissed his chest with open hot kisses While my hand slid underneath his boxer shorts. I start to caresses his tip with my fingers, then moves it down, stroking his whole length, up and down. My tongue sticks out between my lips because, he once told me that he love that little action.

My hand strokes him faster accelerating his hormones that were already on a high over his earlier actions.

"Baby"

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh." He nods.

I circles my tongue around it and goes over it again before pressing my lips around and gently sucking on it. I took it in my mouth as I let my teeth graze the sensitive bud and starts to suck on it strongly.

"Shit, Peyton."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no!!" He quickly responds.

"To bad," I said, as I pulled back,

"Your evil" he said, as I just wink.

"Luke, you up, I already rolled for you, you have to suck Peyton's pussy" Nathan said, Lucas eyes lite up. I knew I was fucked now. I'm helpless when his mouth is on my pussy lips.

"Stand Babe"

I did, then he pushed me down on the couch, he kneel down in front of me. He slowly took off my panties, licking his lips, I noticed how his eyes darken, god I was in for a treat.

He places both his hands on my thighs and spreads it farther apart. His eyes fills up with more lust, craving me as his body keeps reacting. "You're fucking beautiful Peyt."

He smiles up at me then buries his head between me legs with his hands spreading them further apart. "DAMN" I yelled, it's been two weeks since I have felt this way.

He moans at first taste, His tongue sticks out further, entering me slowly, exploring me like it was the first time with his tongue. he slides a finger in me, replacing his tongue that is now gently stroking her sensitive spot.

"…Again…" She moans, her fingers running through his hair, pushing him lower.

He repeats his previous action, letting his tongue over it again and again while slowly thrusting his finger. Putting his lips over mine, he begins to suck at it, leaving it in his mouth for a short period of time then releasing it as a series of connected words escapes her mouth. "HOLY SHIT"

"You have the best tasting pussy ever,baby" He takes it again in his mouth, sucking it momentarily, then once again releasing it as his finger moved inside me. He continues the cycle thus causing me to involuntary move underneath him as once more she was close to coming.

"STOP" I yelled

"Why?"

"I'm close to cumming"

"I know, I can feel it, you love to cum while my tongues inside you"

"That was before, this is now"

"What the hell changed, just because I left for a couple weeks,"

"Lucas, go find you girl" I said, bitterly

"I'm with my girl"

"Ha, last I heard it was Bevin's pussy you were in, not mine" I yelled, causing everyone in the room to look at us. I sit up straight, taking a blanket that was on the back on the couch to cover myself up.

"I was never with Bevin, Peyton I swear I never fucked her"

"WHAT?" I was totally confused now. "Lucas, don't lie to me, Bevin said so you were here when she say it. If it wasn't true why did you say something earlier." I looked down at the floor.

"Peyton, baby I swear I never touch Bevin, especially since we have been together. I love you, I haven't touched another girl, since are first night in your dorm room" he said, with those sad eyes of his. I wanted to believe him, hell he looked so hurt

He sat down beside me, "Look, I went to Tennessee to see my family, all I talked about was you Peyton asks Nathan, call me mom, my dad, my aunt Deb, my uncle Keith. I swear honey, I felt like a complete jack ass for storming out on you. I'm sorry for not calling you back."

"You make me feel like a cheap whore, when you place me in Nathan's lap then walked away from me. You really thought I want to be with your brother, or Jake. Damn Lucas I wanted you, just you,"

"I'm sorry Peyton, please forgive me."

"I can't Lucas, there is lots of unanswered questions"

Okay, asks away, I promise to tell you the truth" he said, as he pulled me on his lap.

"I believe you Lucas, i need to asks a question to Bevin" i said, as I turned around and his lap to asks "Why did you say that Lucas cum was so warm and hot, if you never had him, you lied"

"Um" she started then looked over at Jake who was looking down at the floor.

"Did you two plan on making Lucas think I slept with Jake and to make me think He slept with you?" I asked, as everyone looked at Bevin and Jake waiting on a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

I was pretty pissed off that Bevin and Jake would actually go this low just to come in between Lucas and me.

"Someone needs to talk" Brooke said, "Right now Bevin"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one that call in told Rachel you were in Tennessee with Lucas,and that you and Lucas fucked four times," Brooke said, as she stood up.

"Nothing happen,I swear" Lucas said, as he looked up at me. I just smiled, I kinda believed him,

"Bevin did chase after you" I said, as I try to read his eyes

"Yeah, she did,but I got in my car said, something about don't go away mad, Lucas I can make you feel better. I just shook my head in hop in my car."

"Really" I asked

"Yes Peyton, I was upset that you want to let these guys touch you and, I wasn't ready for that"

"Lucas, your the one who said that if I wanted to play the game that I could. I just wanted to experience what Brooke did. It kinda turn me on,but none of these guys were getting in my pussy." I said, as I turn around in his lap facing him.

"What" He asked shocked

"Lucas, I just wanted Rachel and Brooke sucking on my breast, as Nathan kissed my neck, and you fucked me ate me whatever you want, I wasn't going to let Jake in me. I can't believe you will think that"

"I'm sorry, I know what I said the night you first come to our party, but I kinda wanted you to myself, I didn't want anyone touching you anywhere. "

he said, as he lowed his head

"That really sweet,why didn't you just say walked away from me which I was totally hurt over."

"I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean to, but baby I swear I didn't sleep with Bevin."

I believed him he looked so innocence and lost "I believe you,but why didn't you call me back I called you like seven times and left four messages."

" I left I went to court played some ball, about two hours later. Bevin call in told me that she was sorry, but you and Jake went up stairs together. I just couldn't believe you would do that. So every-time you call I didn't answer because I didn't have the heart to hear you say you and Jake had sex."

"Bevin lied,After you left I kinda had a little break down and Nathan told me it was okay. Jake was calling me tease and saying that you were worthless. Brooke took me home, I stay away from everyone, but Brooke till today." I said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Jake call me like ten times a day,but I never answer. I don't want no one else Lucas just you"

"I only want you to Peyton" He said with a little smile, I knew something esle was brothering him.

"What?"

"It's just it you did do anything with Jake and, you didn't want Jake then why did you come here tonight, and why were you all over him"

"Brooke asked me to come in to make you jealous, because she was told you where with Bevin now. In I wanted to proof to you that I was strong and I didn't care and I didn't need you" I said, as I played with the hair on the back of his neck. "But them I saw you and realized that I really did need you, I was just so hurt, you said two weeks ago you were in love with me, and then you go in sleep with Bevin"

"I didn't sl...............

"I know Lucas, I believe you" I said, then kissed him.

"God,missed you" He whispered against my lips. "I'm so sorry Peyton, I will do anything to make it up to you" he said, as he ran his hands up in down my back.

"Are you two done over there yet?" Bevin said, in her bitter voice.

"Why are you jealous,?" I questioned, as I turn around to face her

"First off Bitch, I 'm for sure not jealous of you, Lucas isn't that good anyways"

"How would you know,he has never touch you and, he never will"

"Like you two will really last please Lucas Scott doesn't do relationships" Bevin said, with that stupid smile

"That was the old Lucas, this Lucas" I said, as I looked back at him." does just with me, because he loves me as much as I love him. " I smiled, as he reached up in kissed me.

"I give it a month" Bevin said

"I give two more weeks Peyton isn't Lucas girl she isn't able to be in this world she chickens out" Jake said, as I glared at him

"Your just jealous because, you could have me and you never will" I said,

"Look you little Bitch" Jake yelled, as he jump up.

I was about to speak but was interrupted by Lucas pushing me off of him. My eyes widen as Lucas punch Jake's jaw, then Jake's stomach. He was about to hit him again, but Nathan stop it. "Don't you ever call her that again" he yelled, as Jake laid on the floor with a disbelief look.

"Look Jake and Bevin if you two have a promblem with Lucas or Peyton you sure leave." Nathan said, as Lucas sat back down.

Bevin just lower her head, Jake shook his head. "Were good" he said, as he looked over at Bevin.

"Look we do this because we like it, Lucas has found someone he wants to be with and Peyton makes my brother very happy and, I will be damned if you two get in between them. So tomorrow we will have a black ball for you two"

"What's a black ball" I looked over at Brook who shook her head.

"It's will we let them tell us there side of the story, after words the rest of us vote on if they stay in the group are not." Nathan said, as he sat back down

Everyone in the room got really quiet Bevin looked completely desisted and Jake looked pissed. I didn't feel bad for them I mean they have been on my case since lucas and I got together.

"Now back to the game," Brooke said, as she climbed back on Chase's lap. "Now were where we" She laughed as she started to kiss his chest.

"I have a better idea, if Lucas and Peyton are up for it." Rachel said, with her sexy smirk. I knew it was going to be something like I never experienced.

"What do you have in mind" Nathan asked

"Well,Peyton said she want to experienced what Brooke has, well how about a floor show love birds"

"A floor show what do you mean" Haley asked

"Well Lucas and Peyton will have sex in front of us. We can cheer them on, and in the end we score them" She said, smiling at us. I bt my lip as I looked down at Lucas who was very happy it seem about the whole idea.

"Peyton we don't have to whatever, you want to do babe" Lucas said, as his hands when up the blanket I had wrapped around me. "We could totally piss Bevin and Jake off" he whispered in my ear. I looked over at a very uncomfortable Bevin, Jake still looked pissed,

"So are you in or out" Nathan asked,

"I'm game it my girl game" Lucas said, as all I drifted to me. I just continued to bite my lip.

* * *

Well thanks for reading and the review. What do you think Peyton's answer should be?

the next chapter will be basic on what you guys think, it you all think she should then the next chapter will be a very smutty chapter all about Leyton.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thanks for the reviews you guys like rock, anyways here the next chapter totally smut, because you guys wanted it. **

I thought about it really hard, this will definitely be something new and fun. "I'm in" I said, as Rachel and Brooke clap there hands. Nathan smile so did Chase and Skillz. Haley looked widen eyed, I don't think she thought I was going to do it. Jake shook his head, Bevin cross her arms over her chest like a little child does when they didn't get there way. Which just made me want to do it more.

"Are you sure,?" Lucas asked, as he kissed my neck. I looked down at him, "yes, very sure" I said, as I turned around in his arms again. I lay against his chest, as his hands ran up the balnket again.

"Well where do you want to do this? on the chair, the love seat, the couch, the floor" Rachel asked

"Rachel calm down" Nathan laughed, at how happy she was over it

"Doesn't matter to me" I said, as I smiled at Brooke, who winked back at me.

"Me either"Lucas said, as his hands roar my body under the blanket. "I can make love to you anywhere" he whispered.

I stood up in removed the blanket, I stood naked in front of him smiling big. Lucas was sitting on the love seat in just his jeans. "Well I think we should start, what you say?" I asked, as I straddled his lap.

"I love you" he whispered, as he kissing my neck. He let out a soft moan before leaning back and kissing me passionately. Our tongues collided god he is amazing. I could feel his hard on between my legs.

I could feel the warmth leaking from between my legs. So I start rubbing up and down his bulge Lucas began to suck on one breast while massing the other. Then I got off the love seat and kneeled down between his legs. I smile up at him he smiled back his smile told me everything and without even speaking, I undid his pants and they dropped to his ankles.

I pulled his hard cock out of his trunks and began to kiss down his shaft. I licked MY lips while my hand quickly rubbed the large shaft. Lowering my head, I softly kissed the head and licked off the pre cum.

Lucas instinctively thrust his hips upwards and his dick quickly disappeared into my soft warm mouth. "God baby" he whispered, as he closed his eyes. My tongue ran circles around the shaft while rubbed the head against my cheeks. At one point, I took him all the way down my throat giving him a fucking deep blow! I held it like for a second touching the head against my throat. "DAMN PEYT" he yelled. as he pulled my head of his. "My turn" he said, as he kissed me.

I stood up we change places, I looked around the room, notices that Brooke and Rachel both were giving Chase and Nathan head to. My eyes widen as I noticed Haley giving Skillz head, Jake and Bevin were sitting beside each other, They definitely wasn't enjoy the show, like the other were. I looked down at Lucas as he spread my legs wide. "I love you" I whispered, as he started to kissed down my thigh He then gave me one big lick. I thrust my hips upwards and Lucas quickly began giving my clit tender licking "So good baby" I whipsered, as I wrapped my legs around his neck. Trying to get him a closer.

"You taste so good" he said, as he licked my bare pussy lips and let his tongue play with the top of my clit. I thrust my hips into his mouth while his tongue began to enter into that tight hole.

"Stop it, I just want to feel your massive cock inside of me" I whispered, My voice trembling with anticipation.

I stood up and laid down on the floor, Lucas laid down on top of me, He began to insert his way forward, kissing my neck and playing with my breasts! His cock rubbed against the inside of my leg. I let out a soft moan when his cock rubbed all over my pussy lips! Lucas grasped the back of my head with one hand while the other supported his weight. I reached down and grasped the head of his cock, aligning it with the tight wet entrance. Lucas entered her slowly, every nerve in my pussy tingling from the amazing sensation. He was fully inside of me when I let out a soft moan:

"Oh God, Lucas, it feels so fucking good! Oh my God, I'm so turned on right now!" I panted, my moans getting louder when he slowly began to pull out. He took his cock go almost all the way out, and then slide back in, much faster than before. We began to fuck in a good pace. Lucas moved his hips up and down while I supported him with my upwards movements. He kissed my neck and played with my breast while I grabbed onto his ass and begged to be fucked harder:

"Oh my God, Lucas don't stop, please don't stop fucking me!" Our mouths met and locked on to each other! He kept pounding my wet pussy as I bit her lip and closed my eyes. Sweat formed on his brow and face, "I love you" I whispered, as we kissed again, he slowly down giving me the chance to change positions so that I could straddled him "I love you to baby" he said, as he cupped my ass and kissed me passionately.

.We stared into each other eyes and our moans got louder and louder. I placed my hands on his chest and my hair threw over my face. His hands played with my swaying breasts while I was getting closer to my orgasm.

"Oh God Lucas, please don't stop, fuck me harder, harder baby!" We both got louder and louder while my moans began to turn into screams.

"Please fuck my tight wet pussy. Fuck me harder!" I screamed when Lucas slammed his hard cock into me again.

"You feel so fucking amazing, I want you to cum, Baby!" Lucas said between his deeps moans. we continued to passionately fuck each other. I ran my hands over my body and then began to shake. Closing my eyes I pressed my hips hard against his and let his hands grasp her breast. I moaned hard and my voice was quivering:

"Oh fucking shit, this feels so good, Lucas!" I started to moan his name! We stared directly into each other eyes again and let out a deep scream. as both our entire body shook with anticipation. I felt my pussy wrap around his cock. I knew we were both close. Something make me look over a Bevin who was actually watch us with her mouth open. I smiled back. " Come in babe, fill me up with you warm cum" I said, starring Bevin right in the eye. Moments later Lucas expolde inside of my "YES, BABY" I yelled, still looking at Bevin. I cum all over Lucas then finally collapsed onto of him, his cock was still inside me.

I looked around the room smiling as I watched Nathan and Rachel on the couch going at it. Brooke was riding Chase, Haley was riding Skillz. Jake was no where around. And Bevin looked like she saw a ghost. I was very happy that I decised to do this.

I looked up a Lucas who eyes was closed, he looked so peaceful. "Hey baby, let go to bed" I whispered, as I clmbed off of him

"I can't move" he smiled.

I stood up then looked down at him, " well that's to bad, because I kinda want to go again, but if you can't move I guess I'll have to find Jake" I said, as I ran up stairs. Knowing that got his attention.

I ran into his room throwing myself now on his bed, a few seconds later. Lucas walked in "You think your funny huh?" he said, as I nodded my head. He climbed on me again.

He was passionately caressing mine body: my slender legs, my soft stomach, my firm breast, my neck, my shoulders, and my very wet pussy. Lucas was taking his time. This was definitely unlike any other time.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey I know it's been awhile since i last updated this, sorry, i hope this make up for the long update wait.**

**OH this chapter is told in Luke;s point od view,not Peyton.**

I woke up with her hands running all over my back, she slid her hands down my back with her nails digging into my skin. Further down my back, she reached my butt where she lightly started smacking and squeezing. Next she brought her hands around my body sliding up from my stomach to my chest.

We kissed and I began to explore her beautiful body with my hands, over her back through her hair, down to her ass, squeezing it and moving further down her long legs.

I started nibbling and kissing her ears and proceeded to kiss down her neck across her shoulders, her soft hand slipped its way down my chest, over my stomach, where she found my already hard dick waiting for her. She then pushed me onto my back, climbing on top of me kissing her way down my body.

Teasing me, she blew some air on my cock making it quiver, licking and kissing all around it, as well as my inner thigh. She engulfed my cock, rubbing my balls and moving her nails down my chest. Stopping briefly, she slid my cock between her huge boobs and I started tit-fucking her melons.

Going back to sucking me, she worked my cock up till I was close to cumming, she stopped before I explode in her mouth. I rolled her onto her back, where I began kissing down her neck, across her collar bone, down her arms, across her flat toned stomach down the outside of her slender soft legs and then moving up the inside.

Licking and blowing air on her wet pussy and clit I teased her like she was teasing me. I then licked down and up her other leg. Working my way up her body, I started to rube her breast slightly and gently, licking all round her tan small breast, giving soft kisses and nibbles to her hard erect nipples.

I was sucking on her nipples while my hands simultaneously rubbed her beautiful breast. The whole time she was moaning in pleasure not wanting me to stop.

I slide my hand down her sexy body, taking my time enjoying the feel of her soft silk angelic skin. Rubbing the inside of her leg I asked her if she was enjoying it and wanted more. She moaned when I lightly rubbed up and down her wet pussy, occasionally touching her clit.

I kept rubbing her pussy, and she was getting wetter with every stroke. I was moving up and down, in circles, all over her soft pink swollen clit the whole time sucking on her breast. I then bit her nipple, with sliding 2 fingers in her tight pussy.

I slowly started getting faster and faster, finger fucking and rubbing her. As she got closer, I slowed down and started kissing down her body to her tasty pussy where my tongue traveled the length of her sweet cunt! As I finger fucked her and licked her clit, the pleasure was too much for her to endure and she came! I lay next to her, she grabbed my sill hard dick and told me that she really wanted me inside her.

I teased her by placing the head of my cock along her pussy and just slid my head in and out of her. I slid slowly into her hot, tight pussy and began fucking my way into her. Getting faster and deeper, I reached under her and lifted her off the bed, she helped me and wrapped her legs around me. She then rolled me over while still inside her and bounced on my cock, all the time I never stopped running my hands over her ass, stomach and her boobs, while her nails were digging into my chest.

I got her to turn around and face the other way, with her back to me. I sat up with her sitting on my laps so that I could reach around from behind her and rub her clit. We both were getting close to climax, so I bent her over and thrust as deep as I could go!

Thrusting deeper and faster and rubbing her clit at the same time, while she kneaded and massaged her tits and put my second hand onto her boob to rub it softly. I could feel her getting tight around my dick and we both came at the same time, she was screaming in her ecstasy and pleasure.

Exhausted we collapsed on the bed, where with both fell asleep.

I woke up in an empty bed and I could hear the shower running. So, I got up off the bed, and made my way to the shower. I opened the door to see her soaping herself up and the water running over her beautiful body.

While I was watching her for awhile, she turned around to see me standing in the doorway staring at her. She asked me if I was enjoying the view and if I would be so kind to help her wash her back. After my comment that the sight was just impressive and wonderful, and that I would be happy to help her wash, she grabbed me by the back of my neck pulled my face to her lips for a hot sensual kiss. I fucked her again in the shower.

Later that night, I was siting in the living room, Waiting on Peyton and Brooke tonight was the night. Where we we're blak balling Jake or Bevin, to me it really didn't make if they stay or go because I knew Peyton wanted me, as much as I wanted her. No Jake and Bevin was going to get between us,

I smiled, as Peyton walked in smiling and lauhing at something Brooke had said, She was wear a tight red mini skirt, and a white tight tank top and no bra, "DAMN,she was fucking hot." I said, to myself as she walked over to me.

"Hey Handsome" she said, as she sat down on my lap. My cock was getting hard all ready.

"Hey beautiful, I think you get more sexy every day" I said, as our lips join in a passionate kiss.

"Okay, everyone, please sit, Jake asked to go first." Nathan said, as everyone looked at Jake.

I keep my hands wrapped around peyton as she laid against my chest.

"I;m not sorry, for anything that happen, I believe Peyton is one fine pieces of ass, and Lucas doesn't deserves her. I can give her please sure, more than Lucas could ever. So if you want to vote my out then vote me out. But I won't stay way for Peyton," He smiled, my blood was boiling.

"I don't care if you stay or go, but you will stay away for my girl" I said, as peyton smiled down at me.

"No, I won't not till I show her what a really man can do" He smirk, i was ready to throw him thought a fucking wall,

"Sit down Jake" Nathan said, as he looked over at me "Luke keep your cool"

"Don't worry about him nath, i got him under control." Peyton said, as she turn around in my lap. "I;m all yours, don't let his threats get to you,"

"I won't, so your in cotrol huh?" I said, as I started to kiss her neck, "I bet I could make you throw in the towel" i then moved my hands up her shirt,

"I know you can, baby" she kissed me once more, than turns back around. So her back was again my chest.

"Good to know we are on the same page." I said, as my hands found her breast, I begin to sqeese them, she moan,

"Bevin your up?" Nathan said, as a very nervous Bevin stood up in front of us.

"I'm sorry, for whatever part I play in trying to break you two up. I admitted I was just jealous,"

"Bevin, you fucking moron" Jake yelled,

"Look Jake, Lucas really likes peyton, I realized that now, I not want to stand in the middle of true love, they are cute togther. I want to be with someone who will love me back," She said, everyone noticed she looked at Skillz who just winked at her.

"Well, me stupid Bevin, because I will get Peyton, one day, Lucas can't be everywhere she is."

"Jake sit down, time to vote.

I was getting more pissed than anything but scared for Peyton to, I wondered if he was that crazy to force himself on her.

**WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SHOULD BEVIN GET KICKED OUT, OR JAKE OR BOTH.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well everyone I'm very very very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I really had no idea thats it's been almost five months since I updated. Woo that was a long time ago huh?????

Well I promise I will not take that long again. I've been busy with Life stuff But no worry now, because I back. I will be writting more Leyton one shot rated R smut is what I like to write.S

And I have a new story, it will be a little different then what I usally write, but I beleive my true fans will like it. It's called, Catching Love" Leyton AU story. I will been posting it this weekend. So look out for it.

Well here is Chapter 10, I hope you enjoin and please review.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Nathan stands in front of everyone. "Okay guys and girls, we have heard Jakes side and we have heard bevins side. So I want everyone to write down on the paper Rachal is giving you. Yes if Jake should stay, No if he should go. And do the same thing on the other paper to for Bevin. Then placed them in Chase's hat."

Everyone in the room. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Skillz, Haley, Nathan, Rachal, and Chase. All wrote on their two pieces of paper. They each throw it in Chase's hat.

Bevin stood in front of them nerously, and looked at the floor, praying that her little action doesn't get her kicked out. She made a promise to herself that if they vote for her to stay she will never try to get Lucs to fuck her or for him to Break up with peyton. She was kinda digging Skillz now.

Jake stood beside Bevin smiling proud at Peyton, who wasn't paying an attention to him. How could she will Lucas had is tongue down her throat. He knew that he was getting voted out because of his comments about Peyton. But he really didn't care. He didn't need this fucking club, there was plenty of girls that would please him around school. But no matter what they said or did to him. Nothing is going to feel as good as when he finally fucks Peyton. That is what he wants and that is what he is going after. Jake always get's what he waits. One wait or the other.

"Okay,"nathan said, as he picked up the hat. "We have two that says bevin should go, and six that say she should stay."

"Damn I guess she staying" lucas said in my ear

"So I voted she should"

"You what?"

"lucas I think she won't be a problem anymore for us." I said, as I brought Lucas's attention to a very happy Bevin who was kissing Skillz.

"Well it's about time she gets over me"

"Well I don't think she will ever truly get over you because you are to damn hot to get over."

"I don't care if she does or don't as long as you never get over me. i mean you can get over my when you're riding me." he joked

"Later baby" I whipsered, as she kissed him.

"Okay now Jake's turn." Nathan open up all the papers He smiled as he looked over at Jake who was still smiling. "eight votes say that Jake is out"

"Thank god" i said, a little to loud.

"Oh I'll leav baby, but you me will be see each other soon. I promise. Because when jake wants something bad enough Jake gets," he winked at her. "Bye beautiful dream of me, becasue I will for sure me dreaming of you."

"Get out" lucas yelled. he wasn't liking the way Jake was looking at her or talking to her.

"I'm leaving man." he smiled. then blow a kiss to Peyton.

I could feel Luke getting hot. "Baby, don't worry about him" I whipsered,

"Peyton I'm worried he just said he is going to get you one way or another. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Luke. I got you to protect me."

"Yeah, I think you should stay him with me tonight"

"I was going to anyways. i hate sleeping alone." I said, as he kissed me.

The door slammed, as Lucas and me break are kiss. "Well Jake is gone, so now what?" Rachal asked.

"We I say tonight we play the question game."

What is the question game" asked skillz

"Well the rules or simple, the guys will ask their lady for tonight a question any question. It can be about sex, school, movies, music, etc. whatever. the girl gets right the guy takes off a pieces of his clothing. if the girl gets it wrong she must take something off."

"I like this game." skillz said, as everyone laughed at his exictment.

"Okay the couples tonight are. Peyton you have Lucas, Bevin has Skillz, Brooke has Chase, and you two" Nathan said, as he looked at Racheal and Haley. "Have me" now that Jake was gone one of the girls will be with out a partner.

"Don't worry Haley tonight will be the last time you have to share Nathan." Lucas said, as everyone give him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have invited someone esle to join or games, he will be here next week, And we all know how Rachel loves freash meat."

"Damn i can't" Rachel said, with big smile.

"Okay. everyone go to their own little coner in lets get this started." Nathan said, as he pulled Rachel and Haley towards the love seat.

Brooke and Chase went to the coner behind the couch, where lucas and Peyton were. Skillz and Bevin moved tot he hall way.

"Well Mr. Scott asks me question."

Lucas just shook his head. "You know it doesn't really matter what question I asked you or if you get it right or wrong."

"Why thats?"

"Because either way I'll get to see you naked tonight."

I rolled her eyes, as she stood in front of him. "Ask me a question baby."

"Yes baby, what color are my eyes?"

"Blue, that was a easy question."

"What can I say I'm an easy guy." he said, as he took his shoe off. "What's my brother name?'

"Nathan."

Lucas took his other shoe off. "Whats my favorite sport to watch and play?"

"Basketball."

"You're good." he said, as he took off his shirt. "When's my birthday?"

"April 23" i smiled as i noticed his eyes when wide

"How did you know that?" he asked her that one figuring she won't know yet, Because they never shared their birthdays yet.

"I asked Nathan, now take your pants off."

"No, not yet" he smiled, as he took of his sock. "What are my mom and dad's names?'

"Karen and Dan"

He looked at her with disbelf again. " Nathan?"

"Yeah, I asked him a few questions about you."

He took off his belt. "Okay, what is my favortie thing to do to you when we are making love?" he smirked.

"Cuming inside me."

"How in the hell did you know that?"

"You told me"

"When?"

"One nightwhen you just finshed cuming in me, you whispered that if was you're favorite thing to do to me." she smiled, as he took off his pants.

"Lucas you suck at this game" Brooke yelled.

"Shut up" he yelled back. I looked around the room, noticing that all the girls expect for Bevin. I couldn't see her she was in the hall way. All the girls were in the bra's and panites. Rachel was actually naked. I think she answers the questions wrong just to get naked first. Nathan was siting in front of Haley who was in her bra and pantieshe had his jeans still on. Chase was down to his pants and one sock. Brooke was in her panties. And Lucas was now in his boxers I was still fully dressed.

"Well Mr. Scott looks like I'm winning this game."

"You think you are. " he smirk. " What is my shoe size?"

I looked at his feet, " ten" I said, as he shook his "How im I suppose to know you're shoe size?"

"You should asked Nathan."

"Jackass"

"Love you to baby, take it off."

"Whatever," I said, as I took off one of my heels.

"That's all i get" Lucas whinned

"Yep. next question please"

"What is my favortie food?"

" pizza" i guess, he shook his head no again. "Your not been fair"

"What I'm askin gyou question Nathan said they can be about anything. Pizza not my favorite, Steak is. so take your dress off.

"No, not yet babe." I smiled, as I took of my other heel.

"Fine, next question What was my childhood dog's name?"

"You're a jackass"

"No that wasn't it, it was Bull, " He smiled, as I glasred at him. "Takie it off." he was getting so happy because he thought I was going to take my short black dress off. boy did I fool him,when I slowly reached up in pulled off my black panties.

"There you go" I said, as I threw them at him.

"You're not playing fair." he said, as he smell my panties. "Their wet, which means you are soaking for me."

"Ask the next question" I know he was going to win I only had two pieces of clothing left.

"What's my sister name?"

"You don't have a sister." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I do. Nathan " he yell

"Yeah man" Nathan yelled back.

"Don't we have a sister?"

"Yeah, why man"

"Nothing Peyton just didn't believe me" he smiled, "So what is her name?"

"Janet" I said, not really knowing what to say, he never told me about having a sister.

"No Baby, it's Lily. Take the dress off."

I shook my head, then slowly took my bra off, throwing it at him to. "Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?"

"Because she due till next month."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah but you love my ass, as much as you love my very hard cock." He said, as he placed his hand over his hard on. "One more question in I win"

"Just asked the damn question"

"Has Bevin ever give me a blow job?"

"Yes," i answer as he looked at me shocked. "And so has Brooke and Rachel."

"How did you know that?"

"Girls talk Lucas"

"You're not upset over the fact that my dick has be in other girls mouth?"

"No, becasue your cum as only been in mine. Brooke told me that you let them suck you till you get close then you cum over one of their tummys."

"You're amazing, you know that." he said, as he took off his boxers. I smiled as I noticed his very hard cock.

"Want me to amaze you even more?"

"What do you have in mind" He asked, as he started to strok his cock.

"Wait" I said, as I walked over to Nathan and Haley. I whipered in their ears, even thou I don't think Nathan really heard me since his dick was in Rachel month.

"What are you doing?" lucas asked, as I came back over to him with Haley behind me.

"Well I figured every girl in this room has had your increible dick in there mouths but Haley. So Haley here is going to give you a blow job, in when you get ready to cum. I will replace her mouth wit hmine. So you can cum in my mouth."

"Are you serious?" he asked, as he start to pump his cock faster.

"Yes baby. Haley you can start" I sat down beside Lucas as Haley who was smiling big. kneel down in between his legs. Lucas Lean over and kiss me.

"Wait," Lucas said, before Haley began. "I want you to be close to" I looked at him confusedly. "Skillz come here, I don't want to cum in you're mouth I want to cum inside of you."

Skillz who had just walked in the room, walked over to us smiling. "Are you in Bevin done?"

"Yeah man I fuck her till she fell alseep on me"He smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to suck on Peyton's pussy"

"What?"

"Just get her really hot and close to cuming in then I'll take over."

"If that okay with Peyton"

I looked at Lucas, "it's fine with me" I said, as I pulled off my dress. Lucas reached, I instinctively knew to spread them and gave a groan of delight as I felt his fingers on my thighs right next to my pussy.

I moved his face so I could kiss him properly. Lucas full lips crush against mine, I felt his tongue probe and he sucked it into his mouth. I made little gurgles of pleasure.

Lucas pulled back in moaned. I looked down and smiled, Haley was going to town on lucas cock. I looked a Skillz and nodded. Lucas in I held hands and kissed as Haley please him and Skillz pleased me. Our eyes never left one another.

"She tastes good doesn't she Skillz?" Lucas asked, as he rested his head on mine.

"She sure in the hell does, your a luck man Lucas" Skillz said, as he went back to suck on me

"I know" He whipsered, as kissed me again. I wanted to say something but Skillz tongue was doing amzing things to me. I closed my eyes.

"Stop" Lucas said, causing me to open my eyes.

"I ready" he said, as I smiled at him. Haley moved back and so did Skillz. Lucas stood up in moved me. I was now laying flat down on the couch. He told Haley and Skillz thanks. Haley smiled, said with pleasesure, in Skillz said anytime man. Lucas than told Haley she should help skillz out.

"I would love to, " she said, as she pushed Skillz down on the floor, and slipped on his hard cock.

I smiled then turn by attention back to Lucas. "I lied" he said, as he lay on top of me.

"What?"

"I wasn't even close to cumming yet"

"Then why you stop"

"You closed your eyes and I know you were enjoying his tongue and I wanted it to be my tongue you were enjoying. I really honestly don't want no one esle sucking me, or you I want you all to myself"

"I agree" I said, as Lucas kissed the tops of my breasts them moving lower took a nipple in his mouth, Imoaned as he did. His arms reaching around pulling him toward her. Sucking in as much of my breast as he could; my hands holding his head against me. He then moved to the other breast, lashing my nipple with his tongue causing me to gasp and moan.

I moved my hands down in took his cock into my hands I placed his head at my wet slit; I rubbed the head up and down between my wet lips eliciting soft moans from lucas. His cock head positioned again at my opening I moved my hands from his cock to his hips.

"Ready baby?" I asked,

"I'm always ready for you." he moaned. He started pushing into me. I kisses him deeper and longer teasing his tongue with mine  
he pumps his cock hard into me. His tongue plays with mine before he slides it almost all the way out. Biting my bottom lip as he thrusts into me again harder this time. He contues the slow withdrawing quick thrusting movements till he feels the time is right to quicken his pace and start to really plow into me.

I swallows hard and lets her breaths deepen and quicken. I bite my lip and moans softly. Unable to control myself, I lean up to kiss him hard, sucking on is tongue vigorously and moans loudly as he pounds into me, I whispers under my breath for him to go faster."P..puh...lease?" I'm is so close now, just a little more..........  
He kisses me back before pulling away then grips my legs and lifts them up to my shoulders so that he can gain even greater penetration .With my legs pinned up near her head, he uses longer strocks to push me even further. I moans louder and breathes harder, closer now than ever.

He watches my face as he pushes my knees into my breast with each thrust he tries to lean forward to kiss me as he pushes his straining cock into my now stretched pussy. My breaths get more shallow as I whimpers and moans and bites my lip fighting the urge to scream like a mad person! I closes my eyes and moves with him, moaning louder ad louder until I can control it no longer. I hold my breath as I explodes my warm juices all over him, screaming loudly in ecstasy

He feels my juices spraying onto his cock and quickly pulls out then moves his face down to my opening and starts to lick at my now well used opening, lapping at the warm juices. I gasps, not expecting that, but enjoys it none the less.

Lucas smiles as he laps me up,. He once again homes in on my pussy licking small circles around it. I dances under his tongue and cries out again, pulling gently on his hair. Smiling, I had had enough, it is his turn.

Lucas looks up and crawls back over me so that he may kiss my lips and allow me to taste my cum off his tongue. I kisses him demandingly, lingering there melting under his spell. Giving him control over me, I will eagerly do his bidding. All he needs to do is ask. "Please?" I whimpers. He moves his face back to my nipple and starts to lick and nibble on one before changing to the other.

I waits for him choose. I long to taste him again. She thinks that maybe they can both have there way Lucas laid on your back." I said, and so he laids back onto his back and grabs me. He pulls me onto him so that my knees are on either side of his head and he is looking into my very wet opening.

I smile glad that we both had the same idea,I kisses the head of his cock softly and licking the cum from it, before stroking the shaft again with my tongue and lips. He runs his hands down my back and onto my firm ass while he resumes sucking on my clit.

He lightly and playfully bites my clit and runs his fingers lightly over my ass. I deep throats him and sucks his cock without breaking suction. I will have to tell him I prefers to be on the bottom...there is just something about his balls hanging for me to play with. "Ohh you taste so sweet,"' he says into my pink pussy. I grabs his ass gently but firmly sticking my nails into it and pulling downward. He feels my nails, and knows what I want so he rolls us over so that I'm on the bottom and he can really pump my throat like it was my wet pussy. I takes his cock entirely into my mouth and deep throats him, sucking and stroking in one clean and efficient movement. When I senses him start to ram my throat, I gently bite his cock. I speed or no speed. i waits for him to respond his understanding.

He halts sudden as feels my teeth press into his shaft. The warning was clear. He doesn't really want to cum down my throat. Not this time, not yet. Slowing his pace, he can go back to licking my pussy using his fingers to part my lips and tongue fuck my opening. He changes his approach to my satisfaction, going back to fingering my pussy. He inserts two fingers and moves them in and out in time with the movement of my mouth on his cock. I returns to the task before me Sucking and licking his cock, while using my hands to caress and tease his balls.

He moves back to slowly fingering my pussy while licking my clit quickly. O moans again and tries to wriggle away, I continues to roll his cock around my tongue. Smiling as I take my hand and strongly stroke him, using my tongue to lick the head then sucking on it again. He shudders at the sensation I'm causing and slides another finger into me and flicks my clit with his tongue. I moans softly as he drives me crazy and I rewards him with fresh cum flowing almost constantly now. I have totally lost track of how many times I have climaxed under Lucas experienced and knowledgeable tongue and hands.

I know He loves the way my cum tastes as it runs down his hands. Most of all, he likes the way my soft pussy lips look stretched as far as possible. I strokes his cock, putting it in my mouth again.. I lick my finger and caresses him there. Not as sweet a sensation as when using my tongue, but sweet anyway. Now that his hands are covered in my wet juice, he starts to work his fingers in and out of me before sliding in a fourth finger. It is time for him to cum. I moans loudly as he uses his hands to bring me back to climax yet once more.

"Damn baby mycock feels like its going to burst" he said, as I laugh still playing with him. His balls tighten....but he is not ready yet. He picks up the pace of his licking on my clit while stretching my pussy with his hand. I take him in my mouth slowly licking and sucking softly until he is completely in my mouth. I stroke him slowly up and down, deep-throating him again, this time not releasing him. He moans into my pussy as he pushes on his hips going deeper into my throat. now sucks on his cock, wanting to taste him again. Sucking on his cock like milking a cow.

"Ohhh you.... are going to make me.... arrhhh blow in your mouth!" he manages to say as he continues thrusting his fingers into me quicker than before. I contiue to play with his balls using my hand, moaning softly as I continue to suck on him, not breaking my hold on him. I smile and release my grip on him to take a breath and swallow...licking my lips and moaning softly I'm amazed at his self-control, and wonders what he waits for?

"Ohhh I cant take this anymore...." Lucas moans, unleashing his hot cum with a massive squirt. I continue sucking and swallowing, caressing his cock efficiently as he cums in my mouth. I released the suction to catch my breath and swallow hard. I don't want to spill a drop of him. He moans as his cock is sucked dry and he can feel me swallow his cum. I suck on the head like a baby bottle, taking every drop of him as i suck a bit harder til he has no more to offer, then deep-throats him again.

"Ohh that was great" he says trying to catch his breath. I smile and lick her lips, nodding my approval slowly, before shaking my head in disagreement. "THAT was amazing" I whispers out of breath. I moved so he can view her body, waiting til he moves up to be with me. "You suck cock like no one Ive ever met." I smiles and tries unsuccessfully not to blush. He starts to run his hand over my naked body, lightly brushing his fingers over my breasts. He grins mischievously as he lightly pinches my nipple.

I shudders at the soft touch on my highly sensitive and aroused body. He moves back to kissing my mouth longingly, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I return the kiss with passion and lets my tongue dance with his. He breaks the kiss to lick down one of my breasts till he zomes in on my erect nipple and gives it a very wet kiss. I moans softly and bite my lip gently, growing more tired every moment, finally allowing herself to relax and take in the events.

I smile and giggle, as he tickles ME now. I'm not usually ticklish but is today! My body is so sensitive, that his slightest touch heightens my arousal again. "You are so beautiful You make me so horny...", he stammers looking into my eyes. I blushe and pulls him into my arms, kissing him again slowly and deeply. He asks me softly, "haven't you had enough for one day?" I laugh lightly and nods sleepily, kissing him softl,

"You tried" He asked, as he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, But I need a shower." I said, as he rasied an eye brow at me. I kiss him, "Want to join me?"

"Hell yeah." he said, as he jumps up. He lifts me up in carries me to his shower. Damn I'm so tried but the thought of showering with him, is such a fucking turn on.

"You know we never had sex in the shower yet." Lucas said, as we enter the bathroom.

"So what are you waiting for" I whipsered, as I kissed his neck. it was going to be along night.


	11. Chapter 11

I lay awake for the longest time, just holding her in my arms. It felt so nice to be near her like this, to lie here in bed with her and just stare at her adorable face. She still had the remains of that smile on her face as she slept peacefully, and I felt joy in the thought that I had been the one to give it to her.

I couldn't get Jake out of my head, the things he said to her. The way he looked at her. I had a really unconformable feeling about him. Jake in I used to be so close really good friends hell he was like a brother to me. But now I don't know the man he is turning into. The Jake I know will never force himself on someone. But I had a feeling that he would do whatever he had to do to get Peyton.

"morning babe" She said, as she moved closer to me if that was even possible

"Morning beautiful" I said, as I lean down to give her a kiss.

"mmm" she smiled, " what time is it?"

"Seven-twenty five"

"damn, I got to go" she said through a little yawn

"Why?"

"I have a class at 8." she looked at me with sad eyes.

"I was hoping you would stay in bed with me all day" I said, as my hand slided down in between her legs. " you're wet/" I whispered, as I started to finger her and kiss her

"I'm also wet with I wake next to you." she said, as she spread her legs apart giving me better room.

She shivered under my cold breath that left my mouth as I made my way down lower. She titled her head back further to the pillow as she felt me nibbling on her favorite spot.

She groaned in aggravation as I teased her gradually. Slowly my lips made their way down the center of her breast and in a pained voice of needing me she murmured his name. "Loooocas."

I covered one perking up the rosy pink that was in my mouth, moving to the other I did the same, my tongue moving about in a circular pattern around the tip.

She tasted of vanilla crème soap that she bathed in, a bitter taste hung on my lips as he kissed practically every inch i saw of her. She moaned relentlessly as i continued to go further down her lean long legs.

"I-need…" Her breath shortened as she spread her leg to the comforts of my head.

With both palms on the inside of her thigh i spreads her lug further, skillfully moving my tongue in her the way she liked.

I breathed hard, panting the way she was. I kissed her neck harshly as I felt the rush surging through my body

"…now…I need…you…now…"

I entered her body. She wrapped her legs around, trapping my movement to a limitation. She bit her bottom lip anticipating my next move. Already i was deep within her and my lips were all over her neck.

I captured her lips, entrapping her still as I devoured her mouth. She quickly let go, exhaling and inhaling quickly in the crook of my neck as she buried her mouth, murmuring my name over and over.

They both came. then laid there for a few minutes. "Wow." she whispered, as she sat up. "I wish I could stay here all day in continue having amazing sex with you, but I really need to get to class."

"But...."

"No but's I will see you later. I will bring my over night bag so tomorrow morning I wouldn't have to leave at all."

"That sounds good." I said, as I kissed her again. " I''ll drive you."

"I have my car."

"So I can still drive you to you're dorm then class, then pick you up. And take you where ever you want to go."

"Lucas, I love that you want to be my cab driver, but I can driver myself and you have classes today to. Are classes are in different areas, so it makes sense for me to drive myself and you driver yourself."

"But" I said, as I watched her get up in start to get dress. "I can cancel my classes. "

"No you're not" she said giving me a confused look. "What is going on with you?" she asked, as she put her bra back on.

"I just worry about you baby."

She looked at me for a moment. then she realized what I wasn't saying. "Lucas, I'm not going to hide from Jkae. I'm not scared of Jake."

"But Peyton last night he was so serious in I've known him forever and he would never hurt a fly. But Last night that Jake standing in the hall room wasn't who I knew. I'm afraid he will actually hurt you."

"Lucas honey, I will be fine. Jake is all talk okay." She said, as she put her shoes one. " I love you, and I love how worried you get over me, but I promise you nothing will happen. " She kissed me. "I will see you tonight, so make sure you take a nap" she winked.

"I love you" I said, as I kissed her one last time. I smiled as she walked out of the room. But inside my mind was driving me crazy. I wanted to believe her, but part of me couldn't get that look of evil or whatever it was in Jake's eyes. Out of my mind.

* * *

I sat on the park bench as the sun went down while I waited for Lucas to show up. I was a little surprise, to come back from school to find a note on my door. Asking me to meet him in the park. I wondered what he wanted. I was to busy in my own world thinking of Lucas to notice I wasn't alone.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen as I felt a hand suddenly covered my mouth as the man's other arm grabbed my around the waist and off the bench. He didn't smell like Lucas and i knew Lucas would never grab me like that.

"If you scream, I'm going to hurt you severely and if you struggle, I'm going to give you a reason to scream!"

My eyes widen as I realized that it was Jake who had me. I was trapped. he carried me to the street and opened the back of a van. He reached between my legs and threw her inside and climbed in behind Me. I watched as he shut the door. I shook violently as he crawled closer to me. From a small bag on the floor he pulled a shiny pair of handcuffs and showed them to me.

"Jake........don't do this" I was crying and begging like I have never did before.

"You're fucking tears or words aren't going to save you." he said, a cold voice. I

She shuddered at the idea of being restrained as Jake quickly threw me onto my stomach and straddled me. The handcuffs felt cold against my bare skin as the clicking sound took away my freedom to move my arms.

"Ow, that hurts!" I cried out as the cuffs were tightened around my wrists. My plea fell on deaf ears as the Jake turned me around and sat me up. I watched in horror as he unzipped his pants and his dick sprang out of his underwear.

"Where shook I start first my little slut?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not your little slut!" I said defensively. I quickly learned the error of my ways as the pain went from my cheek to my neck. The resounding "smack" told me that to argue with him was not in my best interest.

"After i get done with you Lucas isn't going to ever want to see you again." he laughed

"Please Jake, please don't do this." she replied with tears in her eyes. He reached between my legs and rubbed my mound beneath the fabric of my jeans as his cock grew even larger and harder, "Please don't!" I said sobbing.

"I'm so going to enjoy fucking you!" he argued.

I closed my ears, praying that this was all a Dream. And that I will open my eyes in I would be in Lucas's arms. But when I open my ears, it wasn't a dream. It was a real life nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Luke"

I turn around to see Bevin and Skillz behind me.

"Hey guys," I said, as I got up off the rock I was sitting on, "What are you two doing here?" I asked, as I looked around the park again still looking for Peyton.

"Nothing, really, just decided to take a walk with my girl." Skillz saiid, happily, As he put his arm around Bevin who was smiling at him with a smile that I never seen. Bevin looked really happy, I'm just glad she got over her little crush on me and found someone else. Skillz is a great guy for her.

"I see," I reply with a little smile of my own.

"So what are you doing here all my yourself, without Peyton." Bevin asked

"Yeah man, you two are like glue, Always together." Skillz laughed.

"Well, she is suppose to meet me here like an hour ago." I said, as I scan the area again for her.

"You know how girls are always running late." Skillz said,

"Whatever," Bevin said, as she hit his chest.

"I'm sure she is on her way Luke, Peyton would never stand you up" Bevin said, in aww voice

"Yeah I hope." I said, a little more nervous than I usually am.

"Why are you so nervous man, what's really going on?"

I shook my head, "Well, I kinda plan on asking Peyton to marry me today."

"NO WAY" they both shout it.

"Yeah, I let her a note on her door, asking her to meet me here. I figure a proposer in the park would be sweet. But she hasn't shown yet."

"Wow, man I'm happy for you."

"Me to" Bevin said, sweetly. "Did you call her?"

"Yeah, I keep getting her voice mail, Brooke said she got my note, even Brooke is worried why she not here." i said, as I looked around again. There was no one really around but me Skillz, Bevin and a guy walking his dog. No cars and the park lot just a White looking old van, that looks like it need a good cleaning.

"Oh, man did you hear?" Skillz asked, as I looked back at him

"What?"

"Jake's gone"

"What you mean he is gone?"

"Last night when I got back to the apartment he had all his stuff pack, I asked what was going on. He said, that he was tried of all the fucking crazy shit around here, And that it was time for him to take off."

"Where did he go?"

"I don;t know?"

"So he left last night?" I asked, I was still having trouble trusting him around Peyton, I needed to know if he was really gone for good.

"He was suppose to leave this morning, I hep-led him pack up his van and he told me thanks and said he had one more thing he had to take care of then he would be gone for our lives forever, but he did say something kinda strange"

"What?"

"He said, that after he was done with what he has to do. Nothing in our little world will be the same again. But you and Peyton deserves what you get. He was going to leave town a very happy man."

"What the hell did he mean by that?"

"I wish I knew."

I was starting to get really worried about Peyton now, she was an hour late, she wasn't answering her phone. Brooke didn't know where she was, something was wrong I could feel it. "Skillz call the apartment in asks Mouth if Jake left yet. Bevin call Rachel, and Nathan, Haley and anyone else you can think of ask them when was the last time the see Peyton."

"Luke man, what's going?"

"Don't you get man? Jake threaten Peyton the night he left the club and now he tells you all this crap. And I can't get a hold of Peyton. On the day Jake is suppose to leave town. I have bad feeling that Jake is the reason Peyton's not here."

"Lucas, Do you really think Jake would hurt Peyton?"

"The old Jake no, but Jake has changed a lot, I think he would rape her. Just to proof he was man enough for her." I said, as I closed my eyes, scared as hell now. As the thoughts enter my mind of Jake touching Peyton and ways that I do.

I called Brooke, while Bevin's called her people and Skillz called Mouth. "Lucas Jake left in his van about and hour and half again."

"What colors the van?"

"White."

My heart stopped when he said that. "Skillz is that Jake's van?" I asked, as I pointed to the old white van in the back of the park lot.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Bevin called the police, Come with me Skillz." I said, as I took off running to the van.

* * *

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, pray that Jake would come to his senses in leave me alone. But I knew that would never happen. I felt him unbutton my jeans then pull my zipper down.

"Please Jake, " I cried, hopping he would feel guilt or something. But my cry only turned him on more

"I know baby, I want you just as much as you want me." Jake said, as he pulled my jeans down. Leaving my in just my shirt and panties. "Red, I love the color red, Don;t you baby?"

I didn't answer, I didn't open my eyes, I just lay there crying, As I felt his hand slip into my panties. "I want you Peyton," He said, in a husky voice that turned my stomach

"Jake, please don't do this, please." I begged him again.

"Baby, you know I can't walk around now. I have to help you out.."

"I don't want you to help me with anything."

"I'm better than Lucas, You think he is some fucking prince charming huh? He doesn't love you, he is only using you for your body. After he is done having funny. it's bye bye Peyton."

"Lucas loves me, and Lucas will find me, I know he will, And no matter what you think I don't want you, you make me sick you are a sick son of a bitch." I screamed, which really mad ed him mad.

"Fuck you," He said, as he punched my stomach, hard, He then grabbed his underwear, and shove them into my mouth and then a piece of cloth around my mouth to hold the underwear in and completing my gag."Now say something bitch."

I was really scared now, I couldn't move do to the handcuffs and now I couldn't yell or scream. My eyes widen as I saw him pick up a knife. What the hell was he going to do with that? I wondered, as I watched him.

He use it to cut off my shirt. Which in process of cutting my shirt off I tried screaming through the gag but it did no good. I was stuck, I was his to do whatever he wanted to do. Please Lucas, or someone, please come please. I kept repeating in my head.

Jake laid right on top of my now naked body, kissing my jaw and neck and then whispered into my ear " Baby, do you know how long i've been waiting to do this? " rubbing my inner thigh I was crying even more now. "Im your Lucas now". I shook my head no, he just laughed.

As he continued rubbing my thighs and my pussy, "So beautiful, no wondered Lucas didn't want to share you. " he continued to rub my pussy. "I will show you had a real man treats a pussy." He said, as he rubbed my pussy lips."I always wondered if you shaved, Only whores shave their Pussy.". He parted my pussy lips with his fingers and found my clit. He began rubbing me with his thumb; meanwhile he slid two fingers into my warm Pussy

. "Mmmmmmmm," he moaned into my ear. "You are tight aren't you?"

He moved my hair aside with his free hand and he kissed my neck softly. He was moving against my in a rhythm, " I wish I was already inside of you baby, I know you do to,. But I wanted this to last, I figured I would never have another opportunity to feel your pussy around my cock. So he wanted to go slowly.

I was crying and trying to move away from the his kisses. But it was no uses.

Jake pulled his hand out of my pussy and used both hands reached up and pinched my nipples until they were hard. I was not enjoying his treatment of to my body. I just wanted him to be done with it. And leave me alone.

Jake continued to manipulate my tits with his hands. I pushed up against Jake, trying to to hit his dick. I figure If I kicked him or knee him in his cock that he were never be able to use it.

"What the fuck, you little whore." He yelled, then punched my stomach again, And then slap me across the face. "Quit trying to fight me off, I won't stop till I cum inside you."

No, he can't come inside me, I thought please don't cum inside me I haven;t be on my pill in months. And I can't get pregnant, not by Jake.

He was kissing my neck and making his way down to my breasts again. Jake was enjoying the fact that I was showing my disgust.

I was shaking, My stomach really hurt, I felt really dizzy and I was having really bad pains in my sides, Something was wrong, more than what Jake was doing to me. Jake reached down with his left hand and rubbed my pussy lips. His cock was pushed up against my quivering thigh. "You like that don't you slut?" he growled.

I shook my head and whimpered again. Then I thought I heard Lucas voice. "Open up Jake, the cops are on there way, Open the fucking door, or I will break the fucking Windows.

"What the fuck?" Jake said, "This is not how this is going to end.. Jake plunged his finger deep into my pussy. I jumped involuntarily he removed the gag, then Jake slid up to put his lips on mine. . And then I feel him enter me,

No I screamed, I heard a glass break or something, not to sure what it was , I thought I saw Lucas, his amazing blue eyes, the eyes that save me. And I heard a girl say OH MY GOD,"

I want to yelled, I wanted to move, I heard Lucas yell you son of bitch, and I heard a bang, or something I don;t know, what I was hearing and seeing, because within seconds after I felt someone lift me up. Everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

I have decided to end this story I hope u like it if not oh well, it's my story I needed to end it, so I can go on to new ones.

* * *

Chapter 13

Lucas paces the shiny, tiled floors of the hospital as he waits for what seems like forever. He looks to the clock. It's been little over an hour since Peyton was pulled from his arms and wheeled away on a hospital gurney, with a team of doctors and nurses clustered with urgency around her.

His eyes look up to see a frantic looking Brooke as she arrives from the elevator and pulls him into a tight hold. " I can't lose her"

" I know Luke, neither can I " Brooke cried into his chest,

Nathan, Skillz, Chase, Rachel, Haley watch for the lobby, all still in shock that Jack someone that they knew in thought of as a friend could do something like this. Jake was arrested where they pray he gets lock up for the rest of his life,

The doctor comes out He's almost too scared to ask about her condition but he hears Brooke's rasping voice from beside him.

The tears choke up painfully in his throat as he learns that she is in recovery. "She has some brusies and cut's a broken ribs and then he hears him say she lost the baby"

"Baby" he questioned

"yes, Miss Sawyer was about four weeks pregnant"

"Oh"

"Wow" he hears everyone around him say.

"You are"

"I'm her boyfriend, I guess I would of been the father of the baby she lost." he shakes his head,

"I'm guess she didn't know she was pregnant either huh?'

"I don't thik she did" she didn;t cause she would of told him,

"Well, I'm sorry son for your lose"

He finally sinks to sit down on the waiting room's couch as the doctor's footsteps echo away along the corridor. He doesn't know how he's going to tell her.

Peyton stirs slowly awake as she picks out his voice from her feverish unconsciousness and the din of machines and doctors. Her heavy eyelids open against the bright, fluorescent lights and she stares about the white room.

She sees the relief in his eyes when he sees that she's really alive and okay. He moves beside her, taking her hand into his and he kisses her bed of tousled curls.

"I'm so sorry" he cried

"Lucas don't you dare blame yourself"

"I should of been there"

"Luke I'm okay, I'm alive, " she bites her lip

"What"

"Did he ...

Lucas stares out her for a second, " No, I Skillz and I got to you before than." he cried "Peyton, theres something you should know honey"

"What"

"Well, when you were in sugery, the discovered you were pregnant"

Her eyes went wide, he knew then that she had no idea, " What? I'm what"

"You were four weeks, and..

"I were,," she asked

He tells her that the baby didn't make it. He tells her with tears in his eyes

Her hands travel down to her stomach almost as if she can't believe that it's true.

He whispers her name as he sees the tears glittering in her emerald orbs. He reaches for her, folding her up into his arms and holding her so tightly. He reaches out for her wanting to secure in his own mind that he hasn't lost her.

She lets him hold onto her. She lets him tell her and promise her that they'll be all right. That they will get through this.

"Peyton, honey we are going to have a family someday" he sighed, " Now just wasn't are time, God, knows what he's doing, and we have to believe that he took this life for us for a reason. "

She doesn't say anything she just crys as she thinks about everything that has happen,

"We will get through this Peyton, are love is so strong, I love you"

" I love you to,"

* * *

Five years later

Peyton and Lucas did make it through it was hell for a while she had nightmares for a less three straight months, but Lucas was there for her through them all. Jake only got four year, which was an insulted Lucas wanted more for him, Jake is out now, but no one knows where he went and no one cares,

"six months after the attack, Lucas and Peyton married, in his hometown, after they finished college they moved to New York, where Peyton opened up her own Art Gallry, and Lucas started writting, Brooke and Chase married two years after they did, and So did Haley and Nathan,

They still have there party, just to enjoin being together and they all love to have a healthy sex life, They don't switch parnets .Well the partys have stopped now, Peyton and Lucas just welcome a beautful baby girl, name Monica Brooke Scott into the world,

"See I told you everything will be okay"

"I know you did, and I love you" she smiled up at him, as she helded their daughter

"I love you to, and you" he said, as he kissed his daughters head, and then kissed his wife's lips."Life truned out pretty good for us huh"

"It's just starting Lucas," she told him, " You know I want more kids in the future"

"Me to, I want a whole basketball team"

"I don't think so, maybe three or four Less see how we do with this one, before you knock me up again." Peyton teased,

Lucas just smiled, at the thought of seen her pregnant again he loved the glow she how, and couldn't wait to make another baby with her.

"Who would thought that I would be here five years later, with a guy I had a huge crush on and who can still make me wet just by walking in a room"

"Me, I knew we would end up together, it was destiny, "

"It was Brooke" she loaughed

"What"

"Baby, if Brooke never opened her big mouth and told Nathan that I thought you were hot you would of never came to my dorm that night."

"Okay,yes, Brooke play a little part in it, but I would of ended up at your door one night, i was just fighting inside battle with myself, you were so fucking hot, and smart, that I didn't think a girl like you would want a guy like me." he kissed,

She smiled, " I love you hubby, so much, and thank you for loving me and giving me this beautful angel"

"I love you wifey, and I thank you for not running away when you found out what was going on inside those parties, and for giving me the most wonderful gift I could ever asks for. And for been my wife, " He kissed with so much passion.

Then laid down beside her in the hospital bed, as they watched their daughter sleep...


End file.
